Circles In My Head
by LilMissObsessive
Summary: 2 get who u want u may have 2 do sumthing special But when tragedy after tragedy stricks can every1 contuin to make this trip work or will everything go worng? Threats made,promises broken,hearts crushed, NxD MxJ and a lil ExT. COMPLETE!
1. The Plan

Nathan walked over to Daley and sat next to her on the sand under the most beautiful star lit night 

"Heyy Nathan"

"Hi Daley..I...I have 2 tell you something"

"Shoot for it" she said with a small grin on her face

"Ok here it is,Daley I love you...I don't know if I have always loved you but I just relized it in the past couple"

She cut him off with a passionte kiss still holding on to his cheeks with there noses still touching

"I love you to Nathan"

"Whoaaa what a relife"

They then hear claping behind them

"Wooo yehh" everyone was saying they just sat there smiling

"Ok ok shows over guys" Nathan said smiling at Daley

-----------------------------------------------------

Nathan awakened to Eric's snoring

"Man Eric" he noticed that it was all a dream

"dang why has this been happing to me lately" he then noticed Daley sound asleep right next to him and all he could do is smile

----------------  
Nathan's video dairy

"Man lately I've been having these dreams about Daley lately. No matter the seen of where we are it always ends up the same. I confess my true feeling for her and she kisses me and tells me she loves me to and claps. I just really wish I knew what that ment. I guess only time will tell. Ugh I just wanna go home where I can run in my room and stay there for the rest of my life if she doesn't feel the same wayy. Ok well I better go before Eric creeps up behind me.  
------------------------------

"Nathan" Daley called from inside the tent

"yeh sure what's up" Nathan smiled

"ok well last night I heard you talking in your sleep"Daley grined

"You did...what did I say" with a worried look on his face

"I could've sworn you said Daley, I have somthing to tell you but then you stoped talking...is there anything you wanna say to me"

"Yes but not right now...time will tell"Nathan grined

"ok well can you help me go pick some friut"Daley got up

"yeh sure" he smiled

"Can you tell me then"Daley said kinda joking around

"I don't think so...not quite yet"

"Well can I have a hint" she had with puppy dog eyes

"well I can't resist those eyes" they gigled

"it's something that can change alot"

"woohh umm ok well when the time is right you can tell me"

"thanks Day for understanding"

"sure" she jus smiled which made his whole face light up

--------------------

"Woww they've been in there for awhile" Melissa said while filtering water

"Yeah I wonder if he told her" Jackson said with a grin in his face

-------------------  
Melissa video diary

"Does he know about Nathan loving Daley"

-----------------------  
"told her what" with a worried look on her face wondering if he knows he likes her

"that he likes her...duhh"

"How did you know"

"Mel are you serious...it's so obvious"

"yeh it kinda is"

Jackson just sat there smiling at her until he snapped out of it when Nathan and Daley unzipped the tent

"ohhh shoot Daley sorry I gotta help Jackson here maybe Mel can help you"

"Sure I can" he jumped up and grabed a towel and they walked away

"Ok Man soo I can see you like Melissa"

"and you like Daley"

"yeah but I can't tell her"

"me either..well not Daley, Melissa"

"Yeah you better stay away from Daley" he gigled

"You know what we should plan another dance to tell the girls how we feel"

"yeh man great idea" Nathan pushed Jackson a lil goofing around

"So Nathan when should we do it"

"Do what" Eric walked in

"Nothing were just planing a fishing thingy for ummm...never mind just forget about it"Nathan got up and walked away

"what's his problem" Eric asked

"Nothin" Jackson got up and walked up to Nathan

"Heyy Jackson can you do something for me"

"yeah sure man what"

"Will you teach me a song on the guitar"

"Sure what song"

"From This Moment On, we can sing it 2 the girls at the dance"

"great idea man...they'll love it!"

----------------  
Nathan's video Diary

"This is soo perfect! It's the BEST way to tell the girls how we REALLY feel. Now I really how they like us back. Well we both know Melissa like Jackson so it's a real risk letting Daley know how I feel about her. Gosh I HATE love! But it's so wonerful. She's wonderful. She's beautiful, and kind,and sweet,and totally confinant! She's the center of my world now. OMG I gotta snap out of this. Man oohh man but shes soo great! ok ok ok I gotta work super hard on this song...maybe if she doesn't like me she will after she heras this..I dunno buit it's worth a shot...I guess"  
-----------------------

Taylor walked in and sat next to Jackson

"Hey Jackson what's up" in a flirting way

"Nothing..listen I gotta go" he gets up

"Come on Nathan lets go pick fruit"

"k man" brushes of dirt of his pants

they get into the forest

"man we don't have time for this...we could get resqued tommorrow" Nathan said seriously

"I know we are" Jackson points out of the woods to where Eric was

"ohhh we jus had to get Eric out of the picture"

"yeah" pulls out guitar

How will the dance end up?!?! I promise it will get better I jus need 2 get past the 1st few chapters so I can get the characters 2 open up more

* * *

Return to Top 


	2. The Dance

They contuine to practice playing the song. 3 days later they have Lex help them set up everything inculding a table with chairs which only seats 2 so both Nathan and Daley and Melissa and Jackson have a table to themselves. 

"ok ok ok everyone gather around me and Nathan have an anocement"Jackson said holding a stick to get order

"we are having a special event that me,Jackson,and Lex put together" Nathan said staring at Daley then snapping out of it

"ok so when is this lil get together thingy" Taylor said with a small grin staring at Jackson

"it's tonight. We need everybody to look nice and try to come in a good mood" Jackson said staring at Eric

"Hey why are you staring at me" Eric complained "don't get me started" Jackson said rolling his eyes

-------------------  
Taylor Video diary

ok soooo were having a lil get together tonight. I have a feeling Jacksons gonna tell me he likes me 'cause he look stright at me when he said look nice. Eeeccckkk OMG this will be soo erfect!

----------------

Everything is set up and everyone's walking in

"Ohh my...it's so beautiful" Daley said smiling at Nathan

"wow there must be something special gonna be annoced tonight"Taylor said with a hudge smile on her face staring at Jackson

"Daley you sit here" Nathan grabed Daleys hand and lead her to a table

"And you sit here" Jackson grabed Melissa's hand and lead her to a table

"and ya'll sit over there on the logs"Nathan said while staring at Daleys beautiful blue eyes which were gleaming from the fire

"ughh" Taylor said stomping away

Nathan grabs the guitar and they sing the song together

Nathan starts out and the actual song starts like talking

(I just swear that I'll aways be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,  
for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart)  
From this moment life has begun From this moment you are the one Right beside you is where I belong From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed I live only for your happiness And for your love I'd give my last breath From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start You and I will never be apart My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love And you're the answer to my prayers from up above All we need is just the two of us My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment I will love you as long as I live From this moment on

Melissa and Daley were in tears and Nathan and Jackson were soo happy. They were in a stare

"wow like I gonna b sick" Eric complaned "it's soo romantic" Taylor smiled

They sat down and ate some left-over macaroni and cheese and Chicken Noddle soup with lemonade they found on the plane but saved for a special event.

Daley and Nathan have a provate conversation while Jackson and Melissa get up and dance.

"Wow Nathan this is soo great" they both smiled

"remember 3 days ago I told you I had something to tell you"

"Yeh I remeber"

"Well it is Daley, I Love you"

They kiss and with her hands still on his cheeks and their noses still touching "I love you to Nathan"

"Just like in my dream" he smiled an kissed her again

"what dream"

"Every night I have a dream about when I confess my love for you, you kiss me"

Melissa and Jackson were slow dancing with Melissa resting her head on Jackson's chest, she looks up and he kisses her

"thank you Jackson, for everything" she smiled

"I love you Mel"

"I Love you to Jackson"

Nathan and Daley get up and dance too while Taylor,Eric and Lex leave them alone

"Wow how romantic"Taylor smiled

"Shhh you'll wake up Lex" Eric said concered

"Ohh sorry" she wispered

"Taylor sorry this romantic crap gets me all caught up in my emotions"

She cut him off and kissed him.

"Mee to" taylor said smiling.

Nathan,Daley,Jackson,and Meissa walk into the tent

"Wow when did that happen"Daley says seeing Taylor and Eric sleep

"Strange things happen when all you have is each other" Nathan smiled at Daley

That night Nathan and Daley slept with Daleys head on Nathans stomach holding hands. Melissa slept on Jackson's arm with his head resting on her head. and Taylor falls asleep with her and Eric's noses touching


	3. Please Don't Leave Us

The next morning 

-------------  
Eric Video Diary

"So last night the guys except me and lex sang Daley and Meissa a love song and they fell for them...blah blah blah but I got Taylor with my charm. She must've finally reized I'm a deep guy" laughs "haha who am I kidding I got her 'cause if my looks. yup she wants me"

----------------

Everyone was siting around the fire eating breakfast

"So um Eric.Taylor what was that last night" Nathan said with a grin on his face

"What do you mean" Taylor studdered looking at Eric

"ohh nothing" Daley said smiling

-------------  
Taylor video diary

"I wanna know what they know and how they found out...like NOW"  
-------------

They just contiuned they're normal activtes for the day and finally decided to let lose

"I'm going for a swim...How about you Daley"Nathan smiled holding Daley's hand

"I'm in! Jackson,Melissa how about you" Daley already runing to the water

"No thank you were jus gonna stay here for a while" Melissa yelled

---------------

"Wow the waters great" Daley smiled holding onto Nathan

"Sure is"

"Nathan don't let me go" Daley said with a sorta worried look on her face

"I won't Daley" He held her closer

"I'm not the best swimmer" she gripped him closer

"Ok Day you know you can trust me" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes

"Yeh I do" She smiled

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes" he laughed

"Fine" Nathan tickled her

"ok Nathan I think you can let go now" she pushed away

"ok I promise I won't tickle you any more" he held her closer

"no I wanna swim , well try to anyway and your right here so just let go" Daley pushed away from him

as soon as she pushed away leaving him with a little grip on her hand a hudge wave came out of nowhere

"Nathan" Daley cried for help as the water drug him under losing his grip from Daley

"Daley" Nathan yelled as he reached the surface not seeing Daley anywhere

He went under the water and looked for her. He found her 3 mintues later

"Daley!" He swam her to the sand

He preformed CPR

"Guys get down here NOW!" He yelled still giving her CPR

"Eww we don't wanna see that" Eric said covering his face

"Ohh grow up Daley's uncouisous...she was under for over 3 mintues" Nathan almost in tears still giving her CPR

"OMG" Melissa dug er face into Jacksons chest and Jackson rubbed her back rocking her back and forth

"She's got a pulse" Nathan threw his hands up in the air and prayed

"Lets get her into a tent" Jackson let go of Melissa

"Is she ok to move" Lex asked with a consered look on his face

"We have to get her out of here, she could get sunburned" Melissa suggested

"Right Mel I'll carry her up..u make it confrotable for her" Nathan said as he picked her up

That night the only people who slept in the tent where Daley,Nathan,and lex. Everyone else slept in the plane in which hadn't been cleaned out yet from washing back up on shore

She hadn't regained conshiousness(wow I can't spell!) 3 days later. Nathan just sat there next to her all day and all night. Only leaving to go to the latraine

"Daley please be ok" She cried and Kissed her forhead

He sang her a song

_The one thing that has gone right _

_May not make it though the night_

_ I pray to god every day _

_That you'll wake up and you'll say Nathan I'm alright _

_Thanks for staying with throught the night _

_I love with all of my soul Hold my hand and never let go_

_Baby please _

_Wake up for me _

_I love you darlin _

_Baby can't you see I'm dying inside _

_Without your love _

_I need some help from above_

_Don't make this hard baby no_

_ I've got lots of love I'd like to show _

_I pray to God night and day _

_That you'll be OK _

_My sweet love Day_

_Baby please _

_Wake up for me _

_I love you darlin _

_Baby can't you see_

_ I'm dying inside _

_Without your love _

_I need some help from above_

_---------------------_

Nathan video diary

" I never truly thought anything bad would happen to any of us...until we found Abby but why Daley" crying "She didn't do anything to me but love me and I let her almost drowned...she could b dead right now because of me...me"

---------------

---------------

Sorry so chessy and the song I know I'm not the best wrighter but I don't have much time 2 do it thought so thanx 4 the replays every1! Ohh yeh there will be more Melissa and Jackson in the next chapter nd 4 any1 who was wondering This story is right after "Home Sweet Home" but Melissa didn't blurt out Nathan liking Daley and Melissa liking Jackson was never reveled either Also I'm sorry 4 spelling mistakes I only have an hour on the computer a day and I have other stuff I have 2 do also! hope you enjoy!


	4. Threats Will Be Made,Secrets Revealed

Everyone heard Nathan's song and couldn't help but cry.

"Lets take a walk Mel" Jackson grabbed her hand

-----------------

"What if she doesn't make it" Melissa cried and buried her head in his chest

"She will" He placed 1 finger under her chin and pulled it up and kissed her

"Ohh Jackson I don't like you, I love you..when I'm with you it feels like the whole world is still and nothing can hurt me" She kissed him

" I feel the same way Mel, your the only one I can trust ANYTHING with" He kissed her and picked her up bridal style

"Jackson!" they gigled and she put her arms around his neck and he spun her around

"shh I hear something" Melissa warned and her put her down

They looked furthur into the jungle and saw Taylor and Eric sitting on a log talking.They couldn't quite make out what they were saying thought. Before they knew it they were kissing. Jackson left.

"ughumm" Melissa cleared her througt

"What's going on here" She smiled

"Umm nothing" Taylor looked at Eric

"You better not tell anyone" Eric pointed at her

"Jackson!" She yelled

"Get her" Taylor yelled and they grabed her and tied her mouth shut

They draged her to the cilff where Melissa and Taylor had fallen off before

"This is your fate if you tell anyone" Eric warned

--------------------------

Eric video diary

"Lets just say, she better not say ANYTHING!"

---------------

-----------------

"Nathan,Nathan" Daley rolled her head a little bit

"Daley! Here drink this" He supported her head as he let her drink a little

"Nathan I'm to---" She passed back out

-------------

Nathan walked out of the tent

"Daley woke up but passed back out. So if she wakes up again I thought it would be a good idea if we slept in the tent alone to give her more room. Do think you you could sleep in the plane Lex" Nathan sat Down next to Lex and put his face in his hands.

"Sure" He said

"It's all my fault"

"No it's not" Lex put his hand on Nathans shoulder

"Can I see her"

"Sure Lex"

They walk into the tent

"She looks so helpless"

"But she does have hope" Nathan conforted

"I don't think so" He ran over to her

"What'd mean" Nathan looked conserend

"She's not breathing...give her CPR QUICK!!"

"Ok" He gave her CPR and She ----

Haha clifhanger!


	5. Secret

Daley begings breathing again

"Thank god" Nathan cries and prays with Lex

"Nathan, I didn't want to tell you this but when you got her on the beach she was passed out for awhile" Lex said not able to look him in the eye

"Yeah and---"

"Her brain might not function right if she does make it" Still staring down

"So what does that mean" Nathan almost having tears in his eyes

"Well according to how long her brain was deprived of oxgen she might not remember us" Lex grabed his sisters hand

"But there is a chance she will" Nathan said hopefully

"Yes, a small chance" Lex finally looked at him

"Thank you soo much for saving my sisters life...twice" Lex Hugged him and began to cry

"Anything for her...for you" They just hugged until they herd Melissa yelling it's dinner time.

Nathan wiped a tear from his eye

And Lex brought him some food and let him in there with Daley getting his stuff so they can be alone for the night

---------------

_Nathan Video dairy_

_"We almost lost Daley again today. I feel like giving up hope but I can't..I just can't." in tears "I feel like a baby. I mean everyone is doing mine and Daley's work and Taylor and Eric are no help so Melissa and Jackson are bascialy doing everything and I feel so guilty. Everyone tells me it's not my fault she's like this but it is...it really is"_

--------------

"Daley woke up...but she passed out again" Lex told everyone

"That's great!" Taylor said smiling and gave Lex a hug

-----------------------

_Lex video diary_

_"Why is Taylor beging so nice to me"_

----------------

"Heyy Mel can I talk to you" Jackson motion towards Melissa

"yeah sure"Mel looked at Eric, Eric and Taylor gave her a mean look. She mouthed 'I won't tell'

--------------------------

Melissa and Jackson walked thought the jungle hand in hand

"Mel I have to tell you something" Jackson was unable to look at her

"Sure anything" She tried to kiss him but he nuged away

"this must be serious" She looked worried

"I'mm..I'mm" kicking some leaves slowly

"Jus tell me Jackson I'll still love you" Melissa put her hands on his shoulders

"I'm not who you think I am" he turned around

"Jackson..your starting to scare me...just tell me" Melissa backed up

"I'm different"

"Is that all..were all diferent here Jackson..that's what makes us so close" she smiled

"Well I...I kinda----

Cliffhanger!

* * *

Return to Top 


	6. Hearts Will Never Be The Same

Ok Well I'm going with my original idea and putting it in the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jackon, spit it out...please" she grabs his hand

"I have a daughter named Lindsay" He looked her stright in the eyes

"Ooo my god, Jackson" Melissa runs away

"This is exactly why I didn't tell you" He yelled runing after her

---------------------------------------

They get back to camp

"What's going on here" Nathan said coming back from the latrein

"Why don't you tell them daddy" Melissa yelled

_Everyone gasped_

"Daddy?" Nathan looked at Jackson in disbelief

"Yeh Jackson's even more an outdsider then we thought...he has a daughter named Lindsay"

"Melissa, how could you" Jackson ran off

"Melissa,he didn't want you to say anything" Eric repiled

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut" Taylor followed

"ughh" Melissa went to find Jackson

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Melissa why did you do that" Jackson in tears

"Jackson" She wiped a tear from his eye

"I can't trust you anymore" He started walking away

----------------------------------------------

_Jackson video diary_

_"Why did I tell Melissa that...why did she have to tell everyone... It's soo not fair"_

_----------------------------------------------_

"I'm sorry I was just...just surprised" She grabbed his shoulder

"I should have just told you in the beging but...it's hard...you know" Jackson stared in Melissa's eyes

"Lets just put it all behind us" Melissa smiled

---------------------------------------------

_That night there was another lighting storm. Everybody but Daley and Nathan slept in the plane. Nathan couldn't sleep. He just sat there praying holding Daleys hand that everything would be alright_

"Dear God, Please watch over Daley. I love her soo much. She keeps my sane. If he dies I'll probaly lose it. She's the only girl who whenever I see her my heart pounds hard. When I hear her name goosebumps cover my body. I think about 24/7. I wanna spend the rest of my life with. The only girl I can honstly say I'm in love with." Nathan just layed down in sclience still holding Daleys hand.

"Dear God, please bless Nathan for staying by my side,for saving my life,He's the only guy who whenever I see him my heart pounds hard. When I hear his name goosebumps cover my body. I think about 24/7. I wanna spend the rest of my life with. The only guy I can honstly say I'm in love with."

Nathan thought he was hearing things like he does often but when felt a squeze at his hand.

"Daley,Daley" Nathan sat stright up

"Nathan thank you soo much, for everything" Daley huged him

Nathan and her just huged and huged until they pulled apart a little bit and kissed.

"I love you so much! Thank you God, Thank you" Nathan and Daley both cried

"So umm where are we" Daley looked confused

"What do you mean" Nathan looked confused

"Well I remember you, you've been by my side the entire time,but I don't know what happened or where we are"

"Well we crashed here on a deserted island somewhere in the south pacific"Nathan contuined to tell her about everyone and everything that had happened.

"I think we should go see the others now" Nathan guetured to leave the tent

"Maybe I'll regain my memorie in the moring,can we just stay here for the night" Daley layed down

"ok" Nathan layed down next to her

"Nathan, I have a question" Daley asked

"Sure anything"Nathan smiled

"Have we...ummm...you know...slept together"

"Umm well we've slept in the same tent but I know what you mean,no we haven't"

"ooo" She looked disapointed

"Good night Daley" He kissed her forhead

"Good night Nathan" She kissed him and snuggled real close.

------------------------------------------

Daley video diary

_"Well I don't really know whats going on here but I know that Nathan is like my...boyfirend and I know I really like him...love him"_ She smiled and turned off the camera

--------------------------------------------------

Nathan's video diary

_"Daley's awake...thank god Daleys back with us!"_ Nathan broke down and cried

----------------------------------


	7. We Warnend You

Over the next few days Daley regained her memory completly and Nathan and Daley grew closer as did Jackson and Melissa. But it seemed like Eric and Taylor just grew furtur apart.

"Eric Shut up!" Taylor yelled and smacked him with her beach towel

"Ohh life in secret love bulavard not working out?" Melissa laughed thinking no one could hear her.

"What?" Daley walked up behind

"Nothing...she means NOTHING" Eric's eyes grew larger

"Ok well umm Mel will you help me do laundry" Daley was carrying a load of laundry drowning a few items

"Yeh sure" Melissa went behind her and picked up the clothes she droped

Eric mouthed the words 'Your mine,watch your back'

------------------------------------------

Eric video diary

_Poor girl_

--------------------------

Later that day Melissa was coming back from the Latrein (Still can't spell)

"Get Her!"Eric shouted

Eric and Taylor wrestled Meissa to the ground and tied her mouth and eyes closed. They threated her the whole way with threats like"1 word and your dead" or "if you run, your done"

They tied her hands behind her back and forced her to walk forward. They had scratching and brusies all of them because Melissa can put up a strugle. Melissa baged them to stop.

"oww guys I think my ankels broken...please stop" Melissa said in pain

"we warned you" Eric with an evil laugh

"You should've listned" Taylor laughing right along with Eric

Melissa tryed to break free but couldn't

"Stop" Eric pinched her so hard his nails dug into her skin

"Eric stop your really hurting her" Taylor let go of her

"No she should've listened" Eric contuined to push Melissa

" I don't want any part of this now" Taylor started walking back

"Listen" He grabed her arm "Your all ready in this...if you don't help it's gonna happen to you to"

Taylor just gasped and grabed Melissa's arm

They reached the clearing and was in the middel of the circle of the ledge

"Hey what are ya'll doing"

-----------------------------------

Who is it,Will they push her off the leadge,what will their punishment be?!?

Haha I'm so mean! lol I'm srry 4 the mistakes but I'm only allowed on the computer 4 an hour a night nd I try 2 put up 2 chapters everyday so yeh I have 2 type fast. I'll porb have the next chapter up by 7:00 2morrow

Thanx 4 all the reviews guys! Ur thoughts r greatly apprechited!


	8. Romance

"Hey What are ya'll doing?!" Jackson yelled runing up to Melissa

"Were playing Hide And Go Seek" Taylor smiled

Jackson untied Melissa and picked her up bridal style noticing her swollen ankel

"Is it true Mel" Jackson already started walking back to camp

"Yeah, Jackson, but then I hurt my ankel and ... and ummmm well I son't know it just hurt a lot" She smiled after studdering all throught her sentence

"Ok, let's get you back to camp" Jackson gave Taylor and Eric a dirty look

"What we didn't do anything" Eric put his hands up like you do when and officer says 'Put your hands up'

"Yeah sure whatever" Jackson rolled his eyes

"No really Jackson, it was an innocent game" Melissa smiled

-----------------------------------

Jackson video diary

_"Somethings not right here, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it!"_

----------------------------------

They return to camp catching Nathan and Daley kissing on a log with Daley in Nathan's lap.

"Heyy guys." Melissa was limping with her arm around Jackson and Eric's shoulder. Taylor complained Melissa would wrinkle her shirt.

They pretented that they didn't hear hear them. Amazingly they were so caught up and so in love they blocked out everything around them.

"Fiinnee" Melissa walked into the tent to find Lex in there crying.

------------------------------

"Lex,what's wrong" She patted his back

He wiped his eyes on his sleeping bag

"Nothing"

He tryed to hide his face and the sniffles he had

"Lex you know You can tell me" Melissa huged him

"Well Nathan and Daley aren't paying attention to me anymore and there's been no one around here to talk to anymore" He wiped his nose on his sleeping bag

"Lex, listen they just love eachother and she's just starting to remember him fully again they'll stop before long" Melissa squezed him tight

"Thanks Mel." Lex and Melissa decided to eat dinner

---------------------------------------

"Let's take this inside" Daley and Nathan walked in the tent noticing that everyone was geting annoyed

----------------------------------------

Daley Video Diary

_"I LOVE Nathan sooo much I can't take it! I hope that he loves me like this to but were not gonna run off and sleep together were to young and smart to do that. I wanna get to know him better I wanna get engaged. I know I know were to young and foolish to think about that. When eachother's all you have you might get bored and want more but I wanna cry when I'm not around him. I really do. I'm sooo sick of beging love sick over him when I have him. When were always together. I mean even 10 mintues apart kills me. I can REALLY truly say I'm in love. I hope he feels the same way! But on the same note I feel like I'm leaving Lex out. I love him... I mean before Nathan he was the only one I could completly trust. He's so smart and he's one of the main reasons were doing as great as we are and are stying sane. I hope he doesn't feel left out. I think I'm gonna make a 'Thank You For Everything' Party for him before I lose him... before he losing all hope and trust in me. Wow I gotta go... I miss Nathan. OMG I sound like a love sick puppy, but it's true I really am a love sick puppy. I'm madly in love and... I don't know but I gotta go I hear something in the bushes!"_

---------------------------------------------

Ok as ya'll can tell I'm moving Nathan and Daley's reltionship faster, but Melissa and Jackson's will be a differnet kind. Sorta like they wanna waite until they get back to finaly be together but I promise in the next chapter there will be more Jackson and Melissa and more into they're relationship! I should have the next part posted by 8 or 9:00 p.m tomorrow. As ya'll can tell I'm really faithful in updating everyday so I hope ya'll enjoy! Also is there anything special ya'll wanna see in the story?!? I have the next few chapter plots already thought out but if you really wanna see something it MIGHT get put into the story! Also I'm sorry it's such a short chapter but I wanna stay on-topic in a chapter unless it's a cliffhanger so enjoy!

Harlee


	9. Why Are They Always

"Thank you Jackson for carrying me back to camp" Melissa kissed him and contuined to filter the water.

"Mel, can I ask you something with you telling me the truth?" Jackson grabbed her hand and looked her stight in the eye

"Yeh sure anything" Melissa smiled

"What were Eric and Taylor really doing with up, I mean they tied you up Mel" Jackson looked her stright in the eyes, She turned her head and looked around to make sure nobody was looking

"Well Umm Jackson ughhh umm"

"Mel tell me. I'll protect you. I love you Mel" Jackson huged her tight

she wispered in his ear "I'll tell you...just not right now" they didn't let go until Nathan and Daley walked back to camp to get water because they were in the jungle 'getting fruit'.

Everyday for the past 5 days they'd walk into the jungle to get fruit. They'd always come back with no fruit and clothes all ruffled. Everybody knew they were close but they were starting to wonder if they were getting to close. Nobody knew but everyone had different ideas. Lex thought that they were trying to get everything they could in now 'cause once they were rescued they would go back to hating each other. Eric thought they just wanted to get out of work by making out. Of course he wished that was true for him and Taylor. They were having a bumpy start in thier relationship. Heck they didn't even have a relationship anymore. Taylor thought that Daley was bored all the time so she came up with a new way to stay active. Kissing. Melissa thought they were just soo much in love like she was with Jackson they couldn't hold back anymore. Jackson on the other hand tried not to think about it. He had other things on his mind. Like survival. Survivial. Nobody really was into doing work anymore and the entire survival of the island depended on him and Melissa. But that really wasn't true. Nathan and Daley really did come back with fruit...sometimes and they got water, but on one trip each.

--------------------------------------------

Nathan and Daley were making out in the jungle as usual , Daley broke apart.

"Nathan, I think we should have a party for Lex" Daley smiled

"Yeah totally" Nathan kissed her again

"I love you Nathan" Daley huged him

"I love you to Day"

---------------------------------------

"Jackson, umm well I want tooo..." Melissa trailed off with her sentence

"What Mel" Jackson said all soft and sweet

"Jackson, I don't wanna be like Nathan and Daley but I want a little more out of our relationship" Melissa looked down

"Thank god" Jackson kissed her.

"What do you mean?" Melissa kissed him again

"I've wanted more in it, but I thought you wanted to waite"

They kissed until the relized they were the next Nathan and Daley.

"I love you Jackson...more then words can express" Melissa huged him

"Me to Mel" He patted her back "me to"

------------------------------------------

_Lex video diary_

_"I think I'm gonna leave. I mean nobody talks to me anymore. Then everybodys pared off and claim their __in love. I think I'm gonna look for Ian, Jory, Abby, and the captin. Yet I'm really young and all but I need this. I need to be happy again. Well ok I'm gonna leave tomorrow night while everybodys sleeping. It'll be less painful if we don't say our goodbyes"_

--------------------------------------------------

Hope ya'll enjoy! Sorry so short but I need to get past a few chapters until I can put something really bad happen in the story.


	10. Bye Guys

I'm gonna skip 'till the party.

--------------------------------

At the party.( It is night time)

-------------------------------

"Ok guys, I'm gonna go get Lex. Ya'll hide and then shout 'Surprise" Daley turns to go get Lex then..

"Are you serious. It's a little 3rd grade don't ya think" Taylor crossed her arms

"Just do it" Daley rolled her eyes and walked to get Lex

---------------------------

At camp

"Lex, Lex" She screamed looking for him unable to locate him.

"Lex were are you" Daley walked in the plane and found a note:

_Dear Day, and everyone else,_

_I can tell ya'll don't need me anymore. Ya'll are doing fine without my help anymore. Ya'll probally won't even notice I'm gone. Ya'll are so wrapped up in love ya'll don't seem like ya'll care anymore. Well if by any chance you really are reading this then I went to search for the others. They're lost out there, probally not doing as well as we are and that's not fair. I can take care of myself. So please don't worrie, well if you would actully worrie. Good luck until I'm back. Also I'm sorry I took 3 bottles of water and 4 bananas because that's all we had. I know ya'll can find more. I love you all, but I'm not so sure ya'll love me. If I do come back, please don't yell, I'm gonna be alright._

_The little boy that slept next to Daley,_

_Lex Marin_

"Everyone get down here NOW!" Daley yelled almost in tears

"Hey what's up" Nathan ran in 1st

"Lex is gone" Daley handed him the note

"OMG we gotta find him" Nathan ran into the tent

"What's going on here" Taylor was out of breath from runing

Daley read the letter aloud while Nathan was getting water from the water hole to filter and boil.

"Nathan, and Jackson get water. Melissa and Taylor filter and boil it. Eric...umm Eric you just ... just blow out the candels at the party" Daley directed as she went to pack a few backpacks with a few blankets and such just incase he wasn't alright when they found him.

"Daley, I have to be honest, we probly won't be able to find him in the dark, even with flashlights he could hide easily" Nathan held her in his arms

"I know Nathan, but... but" in tears holding him tight "He's soo"

"shhhh hhh hhh" He rocked her and patted her back.

"Nathan ... I can't take this" Daley couldn't let go of Nathan

"I know honny, I know just lets get to sleep and well ...we'll get up bright and early and try to find him" Nathan kissed the top of his head.

-----------------------------------------

Morning came and Nathan was the 1st one to wake up

"Daley, Daley" he looked around and couldn't find her.

He steped out of the tent and yelled for her. There was no reply.

"Guys wake up, NOW"

"Is it time for breakfast" Taylor rubbed her eyes walking out of the plane

"Daley's gone" Nathan's eyes were welling up.

"We HAVE to go find her NOW!" Nathan yelled

"Jackson" Melissa almost in tears duf her head into Jackson's chest. He smiled and held her close

"It's gonna be ok Mel. It really will!" Jackson let go of Melissa and they started packing water, fruit and blanckets like Daley suggested.

---------------------------------------------

Will they find them. Will they find eachother?!?! Will Nathan brake down because of Daley's dissaperence. Hah u have 2 waite! Once again I'm sorry the chapter was so short but there wasn't much I could build off of 1 idea. Hope you like!


	11. Cliff

They started out for their walk though the jungle. Screaming for them. About an hour into the trip Taylor doesn't feel like walking anymore.

"Guys I have an idea. What if I go back. What if they comeback and think we were rescued or something." Taylor smiled and stoped walking

"Yeh sure Taylor... your not much help anyway" Jackson rolled his eyes and contuined walking

"What do you mean" Taylor crossed her arms and stuck her foot out in a pouty way.

"You're just draging us down. We contuinusly have to stop for both you and Eric. All ya'll do is complain and it's not helping us find them and more and we really need to pick up the pace for nights here so both you and Eric can go back to camp." Nathan backed Jackson up

"Well ... Well fine then" Taylor and Eric walked back to camp

"I don't understand everytime we try to help we always get yelled at. I think that they look down on us. When we do, do something great their just like ohh well we already did that. I mean hayy thats a big accomplisment for us!" Eric whinned as they were walking back

"Heyy your right. We should do something for them to make them eat their words. I mean really wow them" Taylor smiled and grabbed Eric's hand. They ran back to camp

-----------------------------------------------

"So what should we do" Eric said out of breath and set down his backpack and pulled out a banana and water

"What can we do" Taylor thought about it for awhile

"Wow maybe their right. We are hopeless Taylor sighed

"No were not Taylor" Eric scooted closer to Taylor

"Eric we can't be together you know that it didn't---" Eric cut her off with a kiss

"Eric stop" Taylor pushed him away

"We need to surprise them!" Taylor got up and cleaned off some dirt off of her shorts

"Lets try to make a a big 'SOS' sign out of some of our clothes" Eric smiled

"Yeh Eric" She smiled and practily jumped on him trying to hug him "That's why I love you" She had a surprised look on her face that she actually said that...so did he

"You love me?" Eric smiled

"Like a brother Eric, nothing else" Taylor let go of him

"So lets start out with Nathan's clothes then Melissa and go from there" Taylor walked into the plane and grabed everyone's clothes except for 1 extra pair cuz they may not untie the clothes so they need something to change into but they didn't use their own clothes.

-------------------------------------------------

"Daley" They all yelled screaming for Lex and Daley. They were nowhere to be found

"Where can they be" Melissa was holding Jackson's hand wit Nathan in front of her. Nathan looked back at them, Melissa could see Nathan's eyes welling up 'cause he missed beging with Daley and walking and holding her hand. Melissa and Jackson let go

"Sorry Nathan" Jackson put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "We'll find her" He let go

"Mel, did Lex say anything to you before he left" Nathan walked next to her

She thought for a little while and finaly remembered back in the tent when he was crying

"Ohh my god" Melissa looked down

"What Mel" Jackson asked

"He said he felt left out. Everybody was paired off and no one even knew he was here anymore" Melissa's eyes were welling up

"It's all my fault" Nathan repiled

"No Nathan ... It's not" Melissa tryed to smile but she believed it was Nathan and Daley's fault to.

---------------------------------------

_Melissa video diary_

_"I wanna go home. Nothing's going right here anymore and it sucks. I hate it here. The only good thing that happened here was me and Jackson which lead to Lex leaving and Daley trying to find him and now Nathan's heart is breaking"_

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

"Lex" Daley yelled pushing bushes out of her face

"Please Lex, I'm sorry!" Daley sat down a started to cry. Suddenly her heard a little groan

"Lex!" She went through another bush and found the clearing where Melissa and Taylor feel down.

"Day" Lex replied in a wishper 'cause he was so weak

"Lex what happened?!?" Daley lifted his head and gave him some water

"I droped all my water and food down the cliff and I haven't had any sence yesterday" Lex closed his eyes

"Lex just relax" Daley tried to pull he away from the edge but sliped pulling them both down

They slid down the side of the cliff. They screamed and yelled but the others weren't close enough to hear them. Once they reached the leadge that Melissa and Taylor had fallen off of they had scrathes and scrapes all over them. Daleys shirt ripped on the side leaving an open wound.

"Day are you alright" Lex still to weak to open his eyes

"Yeh oww are you" Daley grabbed her side

"Yeh"

"Man I gotta clean you up or it'll get infected" Daley looked up and relized she left they water up there.

"Dang no water" It hit her. What if they don't find us soon and we dehydrate. And Lex what if he doesn't make it though the night. And Nathan, what will I do without Nathan. She broke down and cried

"Don't worried Day... everythings gonna be alright" Lex trailed off with his sentence.

"Waite is that---" Daley crawled over inside of the cave and found a bottle of water

"YES!" Now time to descide.. clean the cutts or save it for water. Suddenly che heard thunder and saw a flash of lighting.

"Great where stuck here without the others...waite we can collect rain water for water" Daley smiled and clean the cutts and gave the rest of the water to Lex. Lex regained most of his strenght.

---------------------------------------------

"Nathan, we need to head back. A strom's rolling in" Melissa grabed his shoulder

"Yeh your right Mel ... I'll meet you back at camp" Nathan walked another way

"Nathan don't be stupid" Jackson tried to pull him back with them but..

"NO! I'll be back in a few mintues... I'll be fine" Nathan walked in the other direction

"Let Him go Jackson..he needs to find out for himslef. Be safe Nathan" Melissa said and Nathan nodded.

Nathan got to the cliff where Daley and Lex fell

"That's strange...whats this water doing here" Nathan picked up the water and looked over the edge. He thought he saw Daley so he leaned over to look into the cave and fell head 1st down the side of the cliff.

"NATHAN!!" Daley grabed him and saw a hudge gush of blood

No replay. Nathan was knocked out.

"Day don't move him, we need to keep presure to his head to stop the bleeding from his head." Lex ripped a part of his shirt and tied it around Nathan's head. Daley was crying.

"Did he have any food or anything in his backpack" Lex asked Daley and saw she was to busy holding Nathan so he grabed the bag and looked

"yes" he pulled out:6 bananas,2 bottles of water,2 blankets,some bandages,the anitceptant,a needle with thread, the lanteren,and the picture of Daley and Lex's parents

"Lex your not thinking about giving him stiches are you" Daley's eyes were hudge

"Day, he'd have a better chance of surviving the night" Lex walked over to Nathan

"Ok but I can't watch"

Lex gave Nathan stiches. Thank god he didn't feel anything. Daley and Lex cleaned both thier and his scraped and scractes with the anitceptiant

The storm rolled in.

-------------------------------

Back at camp

"Where is he" Melissa paced back and forth

"He'll be ok Melissa" Jackson put his arm around her

"Hey where are Taylor and Eric" Melissa looked up at him

"They're on the beach. I better called them 'ERICC TAYLORR' " He yelled

They all got in the plane to wade out the storm

"heyy wheres me favorite shirt" Melissa looked at Taylor

"ohh well ya'll think we don't do anything so we made an 'SOS' sign out of the clothes" Taylor smiled

"Ok well were is it" Melissa had an annoyed look on her face

"on the beach" Taylor looked so proud

"ON THE BEACH" Melissa ran out of the tent to grabe the clothes but it was to late. The storm swept them all away

"TAYLOR"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Taylor looked at Eric

"Were just screwups" Eric looked down

"Ya'll aren't screw-ups, ya'll just need to think 1st" Jackson patted them on the back

"yeh, lets get back in the plane now" Melissa smiled and walked back still limping from when Taylor and Eric tried to throw her over the ledge

"Were sorry about that" Taylor placed her hand on Melissa's shoulder

-------------------------------------

The storm wasn't as bad as they had, had before but still caused lotts of worrie for Lex, Daley, and Nathan's safty. They prayed that any moment they would walk in but they never did

----------------------------------

So do ya'll like it!?!? today we had a snow day at school so I finally had enough time to post a long chapter! Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! Want a sneak preview of the next chapter?!?!

---------------------------------

Daley: Lex, is he breathing

Lex: Day, I think he's dead

Daley: But he can't be

Lex: He ----

Man ya'll r 2 nice! If a writer like me posted cliffhangers like that I would b so mad...haha I hope I'll have enough time tonight to post another chapter! Hey don't forget on Saturday new Flight 29 Down!


	12. Nathan

Ok everyone just so you know I have to have 5 reviews before I post new chapters because I wanna make sure people aren't getting behind so I'm sorry it took so long to update but from now on I need 5 2 contuine

---------------------------------

"Hey Lex" Daley gently put a blancket over Nathan

"Yeh Day" Lex looked up at his sister

"Can you hand me that" She pointed at the anticeptant

"Sure...Day look at Nathan" He passed her the anticeptant and looked at Nathan with big eyes. He walked over to him and felt to see if he had a pulse

"Is he breathing Lex" Daley inhaled deepley

"Day, don't freak..he's not breathing" Lex crawled over to Daley

"Lex how can you say don't freak...is he ok" Daley's eyes were welling up

"No he isn't...he's gone" Lex started crying

"What do you mean gone" Daley grabbed Lex and gave him a hudge hug

"He's dead" Lex bit his lip in disbelief

"Lex your all I have left" She burst into tears

"No you have everyone else too" Lex looked at her crying eyes and joined her

"No Lex He was the only one besides you I could tell anything to...that I love...loved" Daley was crying so hard now she couldn't even talk

"He had it coming" Lex laughed

"What?!?" Daley wiped the tears from her eyes

"He desevered it...he took you away from me" Lex laughed and kicked Nathan

"Lex stop it now!" Daley yelled

"I'm gonna get rid of him"Lex tried to push him off the side of the little cliff they were on but Daley stoped him

"Lex QUIT" Daley pulled him off of Nathan and accidently pushed him off the cliff

"Lex! Nooo!" Daley cryed and cryed. She curld up in the dark corner knowing she was alone. Her brother was now dead and her boyfriend. All she had was herself

--------------------------------------------------

Daley woke up in a cold sweat. She sat stright up and looked around. She saw Lex sleeping next to her. She crawled over to Nathan to see if he was breathing. He was.

"Ohh my god. Thank god that was just a dream" Daley started to cry. Lex woke up and huged her

"Day what's wrong" Lex huged his sister

"Just a dream. Lex go back to sleep" She layed back down

"Day while you were sleeping Nathan woke up." Daley shot up to listen to what else Lex had to say " He's fine He went back to sleep. He got tired wating for you to wake up. You looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake you uo" Lex Smiled

"Ohh Lex" She huged him tight

---------------------------------------

The rest of the night they slept peacfully. It was 2 days later and the others still hadn't found them. They had no water or bananas left.

"I've got an idea!" Nathan crwled over to Daley who was sitting by the wall counting rocks

"To save us" Daley's eyes shot stright open

"Yeh, how about you climb on my shoulders and Lex climbes on urs. He can climb the rest of the way up and get the others" Nathan smiled

"That's why I love you Nathan" She huged him and they motioned for Lex to hug to.

"Ok so lets so this" Nathan clapped his hands once.

The plan worked! Nathan had a little trouble holding both of thier weight but manged to make it work

"Lex get help" Daley yelled up at Lex

"Don't worrie Day"Lex ran off

"He really is a special boy" Nathan smiled

"Hows your head Nathan" Daley place her hand on where they stiched the stiches

"Fine Day" Nathan kissed her

----------------------------------------

"Everyone everyone help" Lex came runing into camp

"Lex what happened, why'd you leave, where's Nathan and Daley" Jackson ran into him once he heard him screaming

"Nathan...Daley... down ...cliff" He couldn't say the whole sentence because of how fast he was runing

"Thank God they're ok" Melissa smiled and ran with the others

------------------------------------

They got them back and everything went back to normal. They descided to put everything behind them.

-------------------------------------

_Eric Video diary_

_"I guess I'm glad thier ok but now my arms hurt. I wish Nathan and Daley would go on a diet!"_

_-----------------------------------------------_

END OF STORY. It's over. BYE! Sorry it ended hope u liked the story!

--------------------------------------

Nah I'm just playing! Haha The next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for the reivews! Also I was wondering. Would ya'll like me to start writing like this

Daley:Nathan what's up

Nathan: Nothing much _I love her so much_

Daley: Ok that's good_ He looks so cute with his curly hair_

I was gonna do that to start it like that but it seems like no one on the site writes like that except for my friend Ana. Thank you ya'll for reading!


	13. Dig Deep Inside, Let It All Out

Lex was feeling really low about leaving them when they were having a party for him so he played music 24/7 for the next 3 days. Nathan was chopping wood in the forest.

"Guess who" Daley snuck up behind him and covered his eyes

"Hey baby" He turned around and gave her a kiss

Nathan had a itch on his shoulder. He pulled his sleave up and tryed to cover up something.

"What are you hiding" She smiled playing around

"Nothin' Day.. now where were we" He tryed to kiss him but Daley pulled his sleave up. He traced 6 small scars on his left shoulder

"Ohh Nathan.. what happened" Daley look conserend

"Nothing" He turned around trying to advoid he subject

"Nathan, you really can trust me." Day smiled and turned him around

"Day, it's hard to understand" Nathan looked down and covered the scars with his hand

"Nathan, I love you, help me understand" Daley's eyes were watering

"Ok well life at home isn't good. My dad's friends abused me. My mom was always high, but she did get clean but still. My grandmother died when I was 14, and My dad got home all hours of the night."

"Nathan"Daley huged him

"And then with everything with us beging in compation and so much stress I had to let it out someway"Nathan couldn't look her in the eye

"Nathan, did you do this to yourself. Did you cut yourself on purpose" Daley held him tighter

Nathan shook his head yes

"Nathan, why would you do that to yourself" Daley pulled away from him with scilent tears noticing that Nathan was tearing up also.

"Is was just so hard to live anymore. I stoped over a year and a half ago. Please don't be mad" Nathan huged her

"Nathan, I love you so much. Please promise you won't do it ever again!" Daley held him closer

"I promise" He wispered in her ear

"I believe you Nathan, I believe you" Daley left a wet spot on his shirt where she had been crying

"You wanna know something" He put his arm around her and wiped a tear from her eye walking back to camp

"Sure" She stoped walking and turned to face him, placing her hands around his waist

"I stopped when I found out about this Eco-camping adventure to Micronesia. Ha wow look where we are now" Nathan smiled

"Lets just forget about this whole thing" She smiled and wiped a final tear from his eye

"Yeh, lets get back to camp." Nathan and Daley walked back to camp to see Melissa and Jackson talking. They gently leaned in to kiss. They had been talking about Jackson's daughter Lindsay. She was 2, had brown eyes and black hair. Jackson felt some kind of securtiy with Melissa. He told her about Alexis, Lindsay's mom. What he liked about her. How she could never match up to Melissa. How he felt pressured into going out with her. How she pressured him into sleeping with him. How he never wanted to be with her. He knew he was going to a foster home in less then a month and was afrid of falling in love with her and not beging able to see her again. How when his foster parnets found out that he got Alexis pregant they kicked him out and he was moved to another state. How he hasn't seen his daughter in a year.

Melissa also told him about her home. About her younger sister Kaci and her older brother Izzy (Sorry I LOVE the movie "Jump In!"). About her dog Coconut and about how she just had a litter of puppies. How her grandfather beat her with a belt if she came out of her room to many times. How she never felt safe. Never felt right, never trustest compleltly like she did with Jackson.

"Hi Guys" Melissa smiled. They walked in holding hands. Their faces were still red from crying

"Are ya'll ok" Melissa asked

"Yeh, we have a better understanding of eachother" Daley repiled and they smiled at each oher

"ok well can ya'll take over with the boiling of the water while I go help Lex make another SOS sign"Melissa got up

"Sure" Nathan said and sat down

--------------------------------------

_Melissa video diary_

_"Wow Jackson finally opened up to me. It's so great to know more about him. How strong minded he is. He's gone through alot. I love him so much. He's the only one for me."_

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

Sorry so short but I didn't wanna post a full chapter sence I didn't get the full number of Reviews I wanted. Also I'm sorry Nathan seemed a lil Out of Character but I thought in comption with Daley all those years him probally was frustraded alot and...well I dunno...hehe. I hoped you liked this chapter. It was more of getting into the characters sould and get into the depth of the character. I'm not sure if I'll focus on Taylor, Eric, Daley, or Lex but we'll c! Anywayz don't 4get 2 watch Flight 29 Down 2morrow!


	14. Back Home

Nathan and Daley descided on cooling their reltionship for the sake of the camp. They didn't want anything like what Lex did to happen again. They made a new isalnd rule. No relationship can be expressed in font of the camp, and no couple can be alone for over an hour a day which was ok with Nathan and Daley because they didn't want to over do their relationship to where they just get tired of each other.

-------------------------------------

Nathan was sitting alone in the woods. He was carving a message in a tree 'Daley and Nathan will stay together for EVER'. He'd been there for over 20 minutes carving it. He wanted it to be a surprise. He was gonna show it to Daley and then propose to her in a few days when he could make a ring out of an old fishing net or something. Daley snock up behind him to see what he was doing. All she saw was the knife and thought he was gonna resort to cutting again.

"Nathan don't" She yelled grabbing the knife from his hand

"Don't what" Nathan looked confused

"Nathan you don't have to cut again" Daley was very serious almost yelling

"I wasn't" He snapped at her and pointed to the tree

"Nathan, I'm so sorry" Daley handed the knife back to him

"Yeh well you should be. I knew I shouldn't have told you." Nathan got up and started to walk away

"Nathan that's not fair, you know it isn't"

"What, you not trusting me that I stoped. That I had no reason to do it again" Nathan dropped the knife when they hit the sand

"Nathan. I'm sorry I thought you were still cutting, I mean after I saw those 9 scars and you where in the jungle alone for 20 mintues and mean what would you think." Daley trailed off with her sentence noticing they were back at camp and everyone was eating lunch

"Daley, I can't believe you. Your so unbelieveable. And to think I could trust you with the biggest secret in my life" Nathan ran off

"Daley, Nathan used to cut himself"Melissa looked her stright in the eye

Daley shook her head no and ran after Nathan

"Wow I wonder what that was all about" Jackson was cracking open a coconut

"I don't know" Melissa and Jackson decided to take a walk. They walked hand in hand

-------------------------------------

"Jackson, I love you and I think I need to tell you something" Melissa faced him

"What Mel"

"I have a boyfirned back home, but I'm gonna dump him as soon as we get home"Meliss smiled

"Well then your still going out with him, we better waite until we get back home, I don't want you to cheat on him."Jackson started walking away

"Jackson don't do this" Melissa grabbed his hand

"Well..ok" He smiled and kissed her

"Wow the sunset is beautiful" Melissa sat down in the sand

"Not as beautiful as you Mel"

"Ohh Jackson your perfect"

They gently kissed. They layed down hand in hand whatching the sunset go down. They fell asleep on the sand breaking the rules but they couldn't help it. They talked and talked. They were in love. Deep in their hearts they knew that they would end up together no matter what happened. They could see themsleves getting married and having kids. Him having a record deal selling album after album. Her beging a stay at home mom taking care of thier 4 kids. Making sure none of them had tummy achs or fevers before school. Making sure they hand apples with peanut butter on them after school. Daddy coming home and playing with the kids so mommy could take a nice long realxing bubble bath listing to Jackson's new songs. She'd sing a few deutes with him on his albums. They would make a new virsion of 'From This Moment On' , the song they fell in love. Him and Nathan would work on some duets to while Daley brought their kids over to play with Melissa's because they would always stay tight with eachother. They had Taylor who married a rich male model over a few times a week and Eric came over every once in a while because he had been a stay-at-home kida guy. Melissa and Jackson were so happy they never fought. They would go on vactions to Disney Land and let the kids see Micky Mouse and Goofy and Donald Duck. They had no worries. They had no problems. They wanted so bad to make that a reality but first they had to have their seeming almost impossible dream happen to happen first. Rescue. Rescue seemed to haunt them all anymore. It'd been nearly 4 monthes sence they crashed. They hadn't seen any sign of rescue yet. It seemed like it would never happen, but they kept hope alive.. well while they were in reach of the others. Deep in thier minds they thought it was a hopeless dream.

-------------------------------------

The next moring

"Nathan, I didn't mean to.. I really didn't" Daley put her hand on his shoulder

"Let's just forget about it" He smiled and turned away. He went to get breakfast

---------------------------------

--------------------------------

_Nathan video diary_

_"Daley squeled about my past. I'll never forgive her. She may think I have forgiven her, but deep in my mind, I never will. I might gain trust in her again sence she really didn't mean to say anything, but I will NEVER forget about this"_

-------------------------------

Nathan forgot his tape in the camera. Daley watched it.

"Nathan, I HAVE to gain his trust before he doesn't love me anymore" Daley got up and looked for him in the jungle

-----------------------------

"Don't freak Day, I'm just getting fruit" Nathan saaid sarcastilly

"I thought we were just gonna forget about this" Daley grabed the fruit from his arms

"Yeh, I'm sorry I said anything, thanks for grabbing the friut. I'm gonna go get more now. You take the rest back to camp" Nathan went to get more.

-------------------------------------

So did ya'll like "Flight 29 Down" 2night!?!? I luved it! hah but my mom kept talking cuz she wuz watching it 2, nd i wuz like "MOM!! Shut up" hehe

ATTN: Ana, I'm sorry I haven't been on Myspace. My computer won't let me on the login in screen :(

* * *


	15. Sing, And Let It All Out

Nathan knew in the back of his head he would regain Daley's trust again. He just couldn't face her yet. He was alone. Alone in the jungle. He felt alone on the island. He had nothing to do anymore. He finally descided to learn another song on the guitar. He knew he wouldn't sing it to Daley, but the song was the only song that matched every emotion he had that every second. He heard it on the radio 2 morings before they left for Microneasia. It was some love song or breakup song or whatever song, he couldn't really think of a descripiton for it. He vegaly remembered the words. He really wasn't into Kelly Clarkson that much but the words buried in his soul. He thought them out and finally began to sing them.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...anymore_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted him and Daley to go back to how it was just 36 hours ago. He tryed to remember good times with the family. He had this one memorie. Just like it was yesterday. It was at his mom's 36th birthday. This song had just came out and his mom, aunt, and older sister got up and karkoke sand it. It was the funniest thing her ever heard. It was some song by a girl band The Dixie Chicks. It somewhat fit with what was going thorugh his mind right now but he just liked it for it. There really was no explaintion. He didn't know what it was about it but it made him feel how he felt towards Daley at times during the song. The way she used to make him feel. The way he was feeling now. He strummed Jackson's guitar and began singing it.

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

_I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as he;l and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as he;l  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it_

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she 'ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as he;l and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as he;l  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as he;l and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as he;l  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting  
_

"Was that song about me" Daley walked up behind him with teras in her eyes

"Daley" He gave her a big hug

"It's a song my mom sang it at her birthday last year" Daley gave him a huge

"At least you had your mom last year" Daley wiped a tear from his eye

"What happened to her" Nathan wiped a tear from her eye

"She was hit by a drunk driver. I was in the car. That's why I wasn't at school for a week. I had a broken finger. My mom died and all I got was a boken finger" Nathan and Daley was huged each other feeling a sercurtiy in each other. Feeling like nothing could go worng as long as they had each other. They knew that they'd be together for the rest of there lives. No matter what

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry so short guys. I'm trying to think of a good chapter for Jackson and Melissa without lotts of drama. Hope ya'll liked this lil chapter!Ok well I'm **not** gonna end this story anytime soon but I will be putting less drama in the next few chapters but in a future chapter a character will die before they get rescued. But just because I say one is sick doesn't mean it's them. It will be a surprise. Also they will find the others...dead or alive. Tempertures rising. Check in everyday to find out! Also guys don't forget to watch "Flight 29 Down" every Saturday and if you do't get the channel or they don'y show it where you live try lookinh on YouTube. There's a bunch of episodes on there.

Ohh btw do ya'll understand where I got the title "Circles In My Head" cuz of ll the drama nd ppl got serious descisons to make in my story...hehe

P.S Ana srry I haven't been on Myspace. It won't let me on the login screen.


	16. Were Getting Married!

The next day Nathan and Daley were the 1st to wake up.

"Come on I wanna show you something" Nathan took Daley's hand and lead her to the spot where he carved 'Daley and Nathan will stay together 4 EVER'

Nathan worte and sang Daley a song

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you.  
I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches.  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growin old with you.  
I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold.  
Need you, feed you, and even let you hold the remote control.  
So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink.  
Oh I could be the man who grows old with you. _

_I'll miss you, kiss you, take your shoes off and rub your feet.  
Need you, feed you, and when we play checkers i'll let you cheat.  
So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink.  
Oh I could be the one who grows old with you.  
I wanna grow old with you. _

Daley's eyes were watering up

"Daley Marin" He got down on 1 knee

"Yes Nathan" She was in complete tears now

"Will you marry me?!"

"YES! Nathan yes" she jumped in his arms. She spun her around and around.

"Here's your ring soon to been Mrs. McHugh" He handed her a small ring. He wove together some fishnet they found on the beach and but a white dasie in the middle where the dimond would be

"I will get you a better one as soon as we get back home" Nathan smiled

"Ohh Nathan it's perfect" She gave him a big kiss

"Should we tell the others" Nathan asked Daley

"Sure why not" Daley and Nathan started running back to camp. Nobody was around. They ran on the beach. They saw Melissa and Jackson laying down talking on the beach.

"Mel, we are so right for each other" Jackson smiled

"Yeh, we really are" He kissed him

"Mel, I gotta ask you something" Jackson sat up followed by Melissa

"Mel, will you maryy me?!" Melissa was totally caught off guard by his question. She thought to herself.

_Well I really do love him. But were so young. Who am I kidding I've wanted him to ask me for weeks_

"Yes yes yes!" Melissa yelled

"Wow they must be getting married to" Daley smiled with Nathan's arm around her

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you Mel." Jackson said

"It's ok Jackson, I LOVE YOU!" Melissa shouted and huged him again.

-----------------------------

_Daley, Nathan,Melissa, and Jackson video dairy_

_"Were getting married!" Daley and Nathan holding their hands up just like Melissa and Jackson_

-------------------------

I did NOT write that song. I got the song from "The Wedding Singer". I know not my best chapter but I just really wanted them to be engaed now. Also I'm sorry so short. The next chapter they will annouce it to Eric, Taylor and Lex. Also something will happen to Taylor in either next chapter or the one after it! Hope ya'll like it so far! Your thoughts are much appricted!


	17. RIP

Soon they annoced they're getting married. They were happy for them. All excpet for Taylor. Taylor was jelous of Melissa. She like Jackson. She thought Jackson liked her back just thought that he didn't want Melissa to run off and get hurt. But no. She was wrong. She was hurt. She didn't know how to react. She didn't want to look like a baby or seem greedy. She wanted Jackson. Now all she has left is Eric. Silly old Eric. Taylor walked away. She walked in the jungle. Deep in the jungle. Furthur then they had ever been. She saw a piece of light blue cloth with a red flower.

"Waite that looks like" She walked a few steps furtur

Ohh my god! She ran back to camp as fast as she could but she fell and twisted her ankel. She crawled over to a rock. She was rocking back and forth because of the pain. SHe went back to far and almost lost her balance. Then she saw. She saw Jory. She'd known him sence kindergarten. laying there lifeless. Scratches on his face. She screamed. She didn't wan't to be here but she was. She figured they would come look for her in like 20 minutes beacuse they knew she couldn't stand it out there but no. She was so far in the jungle she couldn't. Hours wen't by. Nobody. No one. She was cold and scared. The sun started going down. She didn't want to stay here with a dead body but she was stuck. Alone. The word alone started to haunt her. She wishes she never left.

--------------------------------

"Taylor!" Melissa yelled walking thorugh the dense jugle

"Come on Taylor!" Daley yelled in an annoyed voice

"Taylor please come on" Eric yelled because his feet hurt.

No answer

"Mel it's getting dark. We don't want to be lost out here" Nathan placed his hand on Melissa's shoulder

"Yeh I guess so" Everyone started back. Lex was back at camp boiling the last bit of the water collected today.

-------------------------

Taylor was shivering from the cold night. She gradualy strated to fall asleep. She was cold tired and hugary with nothing, no one but Jory. Dead Jory.

-------------------------

The next day they set off looking for her again. They walked miles.

"Who are we kidding she wouldn't have walked out this far" Nathan said

"Lets just keep going" Jackson suggusted

They walk some more only to find dense jungle. They were just about to give up then they saw the blue shirt with a pink flower. They walked though the bush and found Captin Russel. Dead. Just like Jory. Nathan walked back a little to see if there was any visable site of anyone else.

"It's Taylor" Nathan yelled

He walked out of a bush and checked her pulse. She had one. He shook her gently. She awhoke gently

"Na...Nathan" Taylor said is a wishper

"Here" He gave her water and a banana

"Thank you.I hurt my ankle running for ya'll when I found...found the captin." She paused "It's Jory" She pointed down

"Guys!" Everyone turned and walked though the bush

"Taylor!" Melissa smiled

"It's Jory" Nathan pointed at the rock.

"Jackson, I'm sacred" Melissa held on to him

"Just stay here" Jackson push Melissa back gently

"Jackson check for a pulse" Daley told him

"There's nothing" Jackson reported back

"Jus get me outta here" Taylor had tears coming to her eyes like everyone.

--------------------------

I Know not my best chapter but it's kinda sad. I'll have the funeral in the next chapter. It will be really emotional. Kind of a break down chapter. Ohh yeah I wanted to let ya'll know I started a new story! It's called "Home Sweet Home" about what heppenes when they get home. Melissa,Taylor,and Lex are hurt in this story.


	18. I Won't Stand Alone

Jackson sat down and started writing a song. He planed on singing it for Melissa. It'd kina be their song. Like every couple has a song. He wanted wanted to make it. He figured it would be a perfect birthday present. She was the 1st out of the gang to turn 17. Her birthday was the next day. Jackson wanted more then anything to make her happy. To make her smile. To make her feel as if she really is in paradise.

_It's just another Morning glory_

_One more twisted side of this wild ride_

_Another chapter in the story_

_But I can't hide the way I feel inside_

_Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land_

_And I'm a million miles from my home_

_If I gotta take my life stand_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land_

_And I'm a million miles from my home_

_If I gotta take my life stand_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_No I won't stand alone_

"It's perfect" Jackson siad to himself smiling which he noramly doesn't do. But she made him smile. He knew the song would make her smile. It was sorta a medaphor. She was the person who he wouldn't stand alone with. She was the next chapter in his story.

"She'll love it" Nathan smiled

"Ohh Nathan" Jackson said

"When are you gonna sing it to her" Nathan asked

"tomorrow, for her birthday" he smiled

"That's great! I'll probaly make her a necklace." Nathan gigled

"You better stay away from my girl" Jackson gigled

"Don't worrie I have my own girl" He traced the carving he made with his finger

"Do you think Mel would like me 2 do her one" Jackson almost laughed at his own question

"Well let me think for awhile..humm duhh" Nathan laughed

"That was a dumb question" Jackson smiled

"yeah it really was man. Come on lets go eat dinner. Melissa was looking for you" Nathan smiled

"Tell her I'll be there in 3 mintues"

"Sure thing man" Nathan walked away

"Melissa will love me for this" Jackson smiled and headed back to camp.

--------------------

OMG I'm so sorry! I've been super busy lately! I have 2 write to biographys 4 skool nd I found Johnny Pacar on myspace. I should recive a message from him within a week! I'll tell ya'll what he said! I'm also sorry for the short chapter!


	19. Dear Diary

Melissa sat down in front of the video camera doing a video diary on her Birthday. She remember this song that came out like 3 years aog by some girl Called 'Pink' She had never heard of her before but she really liked the song. She knew she wasn't a good singer but she felt like singing. Nathan and Jackson were always writing songs and singing. She wanted to also. It really wasn't like her but she just had an urge to.

_"Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've  
done _

_I've been a bad, bad girl for so long  
I don't know how to change what went wrong  
Daddy's little girl when he went away  
What did it teach me? That love leaves _

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've  
done _

_I've been down every road you could go  
I made some bad choices as you know  
Seems I have the whole world cradled in my hands  
But its just like me not to understand _

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I've been a bad, bad girl _

_I learned my lessons  
I turned myself around  
I've got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder_

_She's been watching over me _

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I've been a bad, bad girl _

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I've been a bad, bad girl _

_I've been a bad, bad girl"_

She got up and turned off the camera. She went back to the firepit. No one was there but Jackson. Jackson and his guitar. He began to sing without a single word spoken.

_"It's just another Morning glory_

_One more twisted side of this wild ride_

_Another chapter in the story_

_But I can't hide the way I feel inside_

_Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land_

_And I'm a million miles from my home_

_If I gotta take my life stand_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land_

_And I'm a million miles from my home_

_If I gotta take my life stand_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_I won't stand alone_

_No I won't stand alone"_

Tears were in her eyes. She had never felt so loved like she did at that moment. She ran up and gave Jackson a huge hug and a kiss.

"Jackson, I love you" Melissa smiled

"Happy birthday Mel" Jackson smiled

Jackson grabbed Melissa's hand and lead her into the woods. He showed her the carving he made for her, There's said 'Jackson + Melissa Everlasting love'. She stood there in shock. Now she knew he really did love her as much as she loved him. From that moment on they knew nothing was gonna stand in there way. No body. Nothing. The would be together forever. no matter what happened

------------------------------

Hope ya'll liked it! Ohh 'lilmusicfreak' no, Melissa and Jackson aren't spliting up. He pushed her back because he didn't want her to be scared. Yeh chessy chapter I know. I'm trying to waite for Saturday's episode because I was gonna put something like that in the story but I wanted to see how the cure him cuz I don't want it to look like a rip off so I wanna do it a lil different. Also the newest episode "Chilloween" can be watched on YouTube cuz sum1 uploaded it a few days ago!


	20. Regrets

The days came and went. Finaly it felt stable there. Nothing had gone wrong in weeks. The first month and a half nothing went right. Now beging stranded for over 6 monthes they nearly gave up hope on rescue. Nathan was the only one who really had hope anymore. It didn't seem like rescue would ever come. Everybody excpet Nathan thought they probly had given up by now. But little did they know rescue wasn't far off...but wouldn't notice them. They would have to contuine to cope with everything until another plane came. They all knew deep down inside that disater was never far off. They took their time there one day at a time. After the first month they made a hoilday to be celebrated every month called "Chilloween" They would just chill all day and at the end Nathan and Jackson would sing a new song they wrote together. At the end everyone would give gifts. It was originaly Taylor's idea but everyone came up with a special tradtion for it. But on they're 6th Chilloween another disater striked.

Jackson was sitting at the water hole. sneaking sips out of it every 10 mintues while chopping firewood. He knew in the back of his head he should be doing it but he was so thristy. There was no fire to boil water beacause the sun wasn't out. It meant yet another strom was approching. Everyday for the past week had been like that meaning they were back to trying to start a fire by friction. The made it twice but the rain put it out.They were almost out og water now. He didn't want the others to suffer. He didn't want them to have to drink unsafe drinking water. He knew they weren't just drinking hot water for fun but for a reason. He knew it could hurt him to drink it but he thought he was strong enough to survive..unlike the others. He figured maybe he'd throw up a little bit but it turned much worse then that. He feel weak bring the firewood back to camp. He relized drinking that water was the stupidest thing he ever did. He couldn't let Melissa know what a idoit he was. He had to keep it to him self. He tried to crawl back to camp but his stomack hurt to much. It was unbarable pain. It felt like a proffesional boxers was beating him in the stomach then the throut. Then he lost it. He tried to throw up in a bush or something but he couldn't. He heard someone coming up behind him. It was Nathan.

"Hey man are you alright" Nathan ran up behind him

"Oww it hurts" Jackson said in aganozing pain

"Listin man you hold tight. I'm going to get Melissa to help me carry you to the tent" Nathan got up and started to run back to camp

"Get Daley, I don't want Mel to worrie...hurry" Jackson tried to yell

"Ok man"

Nathan and Daley carried him into the tent. They laid him down with backpack and sweatshirt for a pillow. They gave him water to drink but he refused.

"It hurts to much" Jackson couldn't hardly talk

"Jackson, your losing all the water you have. We HAVE to drink this or you'll dehyridate" Daley convinced him to drink some. He drank in sips but he lost it. Every 7 mintues it seemed he'd throw up. He wasn't drinking enough water. If he contuined that way he'd dehydrate. He'd die. He'd lose everything. Melissa would lose her everything. Melissa sat next to him brushing hair out of his face. He tried to sleep without much luck. Nathan and Daley tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Nathan was reading the first aid manule and Daley was looking over the supplys. Nathan was reading what the first aid kit was supposed to have suppiled.

Activated Charcoal (for poisoning emergencies)

Adhesive strip bandages - assorted sizes

Adhesive tape Alcohol - rubbing 70 Alcohol wipes

Antacid Antibiotic ointment

Baking soda

Calamine lotion

Chemical ice packs

Chemical hot packs

Cotton balls

Cotton swabs

Decongestant tablets & spray

Diarrhea medication

Disposable latex or vinyl gloves

Elastic bandages

Face mask for CPR

First aid guide

Flashlight

Gauze pads - various sizes

Hot-water bottle

Household ammonia

Hydrocortisone cream .5

Hydrogen Peroxide

Hypoallergenic tape

Ice bag

Insect repellent

Insect sting swabs

Matches Meat tenderizer (for insect bites)

Moleskin Needles

Non-adhering dressings Telfa

Oil of Cloves

Over-the-counter pain medication (aspirin)

Paper & pencil

Paper drinking cups

Random pills

Roller guaze - self adhering

Safety pins

Salt

Scissors

Soap

Space blanket

Sam splint

Sugar or glucose solution

Syrup of Ipecac

Thermometer - oral & rectal

Tongue blades

Triangular bandages

Tweezers

Waterproof tape

Everything was in there but the soap, insect replant, the CPR masks and the space blanket they were using for a shady spot.But they didn't know what to use. They gave him water and aspirin.Lex was boiling water. Eric was fetching water from the well and Taylor was taning on the beach.

"Maybe it's Cholera" Daley read the symptoms

"Cholera is a diarrhoeal disease caused by infection of the intestine with the bacterium _Vibrio cholerae_. Children as well as adults can get infected.

In most cases, infection causes only mild diarrhoea or no symptoms at all. In 5-10 of cases, however, patients develop very severe watery diarrhoea and vomiting from 6 hours to 5 days after exposure to the bacterium. In these cases, the loss of large amounts of fluids can rapidly lead to severe dehydration. In the absence of adequate treatment, death can occur within hours."

"hopefully that's not it" Nathan looked hopeful it wasn't

-------------------------------

"Jackson, did you eat bad food or drink unsafe drinking water" Melissa held his hand

"I'm sorry Mel. I'm a idoit. I've been drinking unsafe drinking water for a week"

"Jackson, why would you do that"

"Ya'll needed water. I didn't want ya'll to sufer" Jackson smiled

"So you risked your life. I'm going to tell Nathan so he can look up a treatment" Melissa got up and walked out of the tent

------------------------------

"He drank unsafe drinkin water" Melissa sat by Nathan who now had the book in his hand

"Why would he do that" Nathan said

"Don't worrie we need to find a treatment" Daley sugested

"Right..umm Gia--rdi--a

Infection causes giardiasis, a type of gastroenteritis that manifests itself with severe diarrhea and abdominal cramps. Other symptoms can include bloating, flatulence, fatigue, nausea, vomiting and weight loss. In some patients, vomiting or nausea is the major symptom. The symptoms usually manifest themselves about seven to ten days after ingestion. Giardia is a major cause of intestinal disease worldwide and the most frequent non-bacterial cause of diarrhea in North America but can happen other place also. Nonetheless, the basic biology of this parasite is poorly understood."

"That sounds like it" Melissa didn't know wether to smile or forwn. She was relived though

"Ok so lets look for medication" Nathan said flipping throught the book

Taylor walked up from the beach

"Happy Chilloween! Like my tan?!" Taylor smiled

"Yeh it's great...Mel go give them to him" Daley told her

"Hey what are you doing with that medicine" Taylor said pulling her hair up, some of it was stuck to her arm from the last bit of her tanning oil

"Were giving it to Jackson" Melissa grabed the pills from Daley

"Hey waite were not exactly doctors..what if he gets worse" Taylor repiled

"If we don't help him now...he will get worse"Melissa walked in the tent.

The next few hours Melissa didn't leave his side. The medacation worked but he was really weak from losing all his water. The strom passed quickly without rain so they began boiling water again soon to keep Jackson hydrated. Soon the pills wore off. His stomach began to hurt again. They gave him more pills but it didn't work this time. He had something else. Something worse then before...or the medacine just relaxed the pain and stoped the throwing up for awhile, but didn't cure him. He took 6 pills. He just got worse and worse. But what could it be? Unless they gave him the wrong pills. Melissa picked up the First Aid Kit and read the bottle. They had given him the wrong pills. It was just muscle relaxers instead of the reall medication. They hoped that it'd still work even thought he'd been going thought his for over 6 hours.

--------------------------------------

Nathan video diary

"I'm so sick of this place. It's my mom's 38th birthday today. She'd be prond of what we've all gone though and survived from, But giving him the wrong medication was my falut. She'd tell me I was stupid and risked him life because I was to lazy to actully read the bottle. And the worst part if, I wouldn't blame her. So happy Chilloween to me"

-------------------------------

Nathan turned off the camera with tears in his eyes. He walked on the beach and layed down. The sun was going down. It was finally cooling down. He fell asleep thinking that if he just paid more attention Jackson wouldn't be going thought that. He wouldn't have to be in pain. He'd be fine.

That night everyone decided just to let Nathan sleep. When everyone was sleeping a scilent rain feel. Jackson's stomach had finally settled for the night. It was freezing out there. Daley woke up the nex moring and walked down the beach to find Nathan. She shook him gently. He didn't wake up. She felt his face. It was freezing. He had a pulse but she didn't know what was wrong with him. She ran back to camp and woke everyone but Jackson up. She flipped thought the First Aid manuale to see what were the symptoms of hypothermia. She had learned a little bit about it in her oceanograhpy class. Nathan had all the sympotms. He had a slow pluse. Was freezing and unable to talk.

"If any symptoms of hypothermia are present, especially confusion or changes in mental status, the local emergency service should be immediately contacted. If the person is unconscious, check their airway, breathing, and circulation. If necessary, begin rescue breathing or CPR. If the victim is breathing less than 6 breaths per minute, begin rescue breathing. Take the person inside to room temperature and cover him or her with warm blankets. If going indoors is not possible, get the person out of the wind and use a blanket to provide insulation from the cold ground. Cover the person's head and neck to help retain body heat. Once inside, remove any wet or constricting clothes and replace them with dry clothing. Warm the person. If necessary, use your own body heat to aid the warming. Apply warm compresses or packs to the neck, chest wall, armpits and groin. If the person is alert and can easily swallow, give warm, sweetened, nonalcoholic fluids to aid the warming. Stay with the person until medical help arrives. Assume that you should obtain a doctor if the victim has been exposed for 24 hours or more. DO NOT assume that someone found lying motionless in the cold is already dead. DO NOT use direct heat (such as hot water, a heating pad, or a heat lamp) to warm the person. DO NOT give the person alcohol.1 DO NOT rub the persons limbs because this may cause further tissue damage" Daley looked up from the manual. They carried him into the tent because it was warmer then the plane.

"Who's gonna change him" Melissa looked up

"Eww not me" Taylor got up

"Maybe Eric should because...well you know" Melissa suggusted

"Fine..I'll do it, but only if someone does my water duty for a week" He smiled

"Fine just change him" Daley said.

"ok ok alright I will...ya'll can leave now" He sounded annoyned

Everyone walked away

------------------------------------------

I hope ya'll liked this chapter! I found all the medical information in online First Aid manules so it's correct information. I had been planing to make a chapter like this sence I started this fanfic but i wanted the same diease or whatever to be present in both. Hope ya'll enjoyed "Flight 29 Down" 2night! And for those who don't get to watch it in a few days someone will hopefully upload it to youtube! Also Sorry if this chapter seemed a little bit lame but ya it's 2:40 A.M where i live so I really couldn't make it great. Thanks for all the great reviews guys!


	21. Daley's Birthday

I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I have a Geography fair at school and we have to do ALOT for it. It take's ALOT of research! But I really can't build on the whole hyprothermia idea cuz it'll take 2 much research in how 2 nurse people better and..yeh It's hard so I'm jus gonna say Nathan and Jackson are ok. Now it's Daley's birthday 6 days after Nathan gets better. Again I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!

"Daley sit here" Nathan directed Daley to a small log he carried out in the jungle near the tree where he proposed

"I wanted to do something special for you so I wrote this song for you after you nursed me back to health" They smiled and stared in each other eyes. Nathan began plaing the guitar not taking his eyes off Daley

_I'm not alone_

_Even when we're apart_

_I feel you in the air yeh_

_I'm not afraid_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I can hear you everywhere_

_Some people say it'll never happen_

_We're just wasting time_

_But good things come when you least expect them_

_So I don't really mind_

_We'll be together_

_Come whatever_

_I'm not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else can tell us who we are_

_We'll be together_

_So don't ever stop listin' to your heart_

_Cuz I can't turn mine off_

_I can't pretend_

_This is a rehearsal for the real thing_

_Beacause it's not, and_

_I know we're young_

_But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling_

_And I won't stop_

_Some things are ment to be and they'll be there_

_When the time is right_

_Even though I know that...I swear_

_I wish it was tonight_

_We'll be together_

_Come whatever_

_I'm not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else can tell us who we are_

_We'll be together_

_So don't ever stop listin' to your heart_

_Cuz I can't turn mine off_

_I like what's happining to me_

_Nothin else to say_

_Somebody finally got to me_

_Carried me away_

"I won't stop listing to my heart" Daley ran up and jumped into Nathan's arm

"Happy Birthday Day" He kissed he cheek

"Thanks Nathan" Nathan picked Daley up bridal style and took her to a clearing in the forest. He had layed out 2 towels with the cooler in front of it with a few bananas and some cracked open coconuts with a bottle of water for when the coconut milk ran out.

"It's perfect Nathan!" Daley sat on a towel and peeled a banana. She broke a small part off and fed it to Nathan. He smiled and did the same.

They were haveing the best time they had had on the island. They were more in love then ever. They almost thought of taking their realtionship to the next level but they talked it over and relized how it could change their lives drasticly. They figured they could waite until rescue came...when it came...if it came.

--------------------------------------------

Jackson and Melissa were sitting on the beach watching the tide come in. They talked over the reliztion that they could be stuck here for the rest of their lives. They descided to keep hope alive.

"Jackson you know I really do love you" Melissa brushed a small stuborn pice of hair out of his eyes gently

"I know, I love you to" Jackson kissed her. They layed down and kissed some more. Melissa cuddled close to Jackson. They just stared in each others eyes for what seemed like eternaity.

--------------------------------------

Also I'm sorry 4 the short chapter but I have 2 start my 2od biography 4 school and my techer had been out sick all week so were gonna have a lot of super hard work 2 do. Thanx 4 understanding. Also in the next xhpter sumthing goods gonna happen!


	22. Daley's Letter Home

Ok guys I decided 2 puch back the chapter where they find Abby back a little more. Sorry once again for not posting!

-------------------------

Daley stood in front of the camp holding the tablet of paper they had left and a pen.

"Ok guys well we've been here for an entire year...well tomorrow will be our year anniversy"

"I thought it was a leap year" Eric questioned Daley

"No Eric. This year is a leap year. May I contuine" Daley said in a smart way

"Yes your haunious"Eric smiled

"Well I thought we could make letters and video diarys home and then a big letter saying were alive. Put it in the rusted box we found then send it on the current we found a few monthes ago."

"Great Idea"Nathan smiled

"I don't think we should waste the paper and video diarys" Taylor said

"Taylor, I thought you were the one person who would jump at the idea" Daley questioned her

"Well I'm full of surprises" Taylor smiled

"Well lets put it to a vote" Melissa suggested

"Not with the voting thing again. Great jus forget it" Taylor said

"Good,who wants to go 1st"Daley asked

"How about you sence it was your idea" Jackson suggested

"Everyone ok with that" Daley asked

"Yeh sure. But I think we should make one big video diary instead of using them all" Nathan suggested

"Good idea"

Daley walked off to start writing her letter. She sat on the beach where the plane used to be and sat there thinking of what to write.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Hi! It's me Daley. We've been stranded on an island in the south pacific for a 2 years now. We found food and water. We all work together and had to deal with alot. I don't want to scare you or anything but we've all had barley escaped the face of death. I'll tell you when we get home. Lex is doing fine to. I swear he hasn't had 1 single sunburn unlike me. Luckly we had a great First aid kit! When the lighting hit the planes engine and we crashed, and we had to drag the plane up from the beach. I mean if we didn't have that 1st aid kit we'd all probly wouldn't be alive today.

I miss ya'll teribly! I never go anywhere without a picture of me, ya'll and Lex together. Lex, wow he's so smart. I mean we wouldn't be anywhere without him. Of course everyone has put forth so much it's unbelieveable how strong we are. We've all become really close. I mean when we get home we'll probly will be unsperable! But the bad thing is on the 1st day Abby,Ian,Jory,and the captin set off to search the island. Well let's just say we founf the captin,and Jory 6 monthes into the trip in the jungle. Dead. Don't worrie we didn't let Lex near them. There's still no sign from Abby or Ian though. It's so depressing! The only good thing that came out of this trip so far is I found out what a wonderful guy Nathan is. You remember him right?!? He's the one who I was runing against for class president. Well we became incredaly close. I mean I'm closer to him then anyone else. That's why were getting married. We've been engaged for a year and a half now. Melissa and the new kid Jackson are also engaged.

I don't ya'll to worrie. We're ok! Me,Lex,Nathan,Taylor,Jackson,Melissa and Eric are atleast. I hope to see ya'll soon!

Love, and always will miss you,

Daley

P.S I'm sorry the letter is a little sloppy and incomplete but I haven't been in school for awhile and it seems like my brain has gone to smosh when it comes to the basics but not on anything about survival. I've actually learned a LOT. Espicaly from Nathan because he was in the boy scouts. And to think I used to make fun of him for it!

--------------------------------------

Daley folded the letter 3 times and place it in the rusted box. She walked back to campe and handed the pen and paper tablet to Nathan. He wlked ot another area thugh. He walked to the area where he carved "Daley and Nathan will stay together 4 EVER" adn began to write.

------------------------------------

Sorry so short! Also I've been really busey with school. Gosh they don't give you any breaks. Hope you liked it!

P.S Ana Do u feel special!?!?


	23. Melissa's pain

Ok guys I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo srry I haven't posted in 4ever but I have this HUDGE project due soon nd it's worth 60 og my grade...no joke. Me and my partner were working until midnight last night and jus finished painting the bored and doing a biograpghy. Sryy again! As soon as the things due I'll b able 2 write more often agin!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan's letter home:

_Heyy guys!_

_I miss ya lotts! Wow life here's been super hard! Atleast my survival skills have helped us some but everyone puts up alot of hard work!_

_The only good thing that came out of this trip is Daley. Were a couple now. Hard 2 believe?!?! Yeh I know! Were actually engaged! Well I'm not gonna bore you with my love life haha! I'm not sure if you'll actully get this letter but if you do or whoever this is reading it please let my parents know I love them and miss them. I want them back in my life. I want ya'll to expect Daley into our lives. Ok well we really want 2 send these letters really quickly and Eric,Taylor,Lex,Jackson, and Melissa need to write theirs. But Also before I go I have to let whoever reads this to know. Ian,Jory,Abby, and the captin are gone. I don't mean they went to go get food I mean their dead. I'm sorry to jus say that but we don't want their parents to think their coming home and they don't. _

_K well I love ya'll much! Bye_

_Nathan _

He folded the paper in half and neatly cursive wrote "Nathan" in the middel on the paper.

Nathan walked back to find the others eating some bananas then handed the paper and pencil to Melissa.

_Hello everyone!_

_I'm gonna make this short and sweet. I really don't want ya'll to worrie. We're all doin great! We found food, water and made a shelter! Also I found the love of my life! Jackson. Yes the new kid in school. But he's so much different then I could have ever imagened. Well I really want to get back to him now so I will jus leave ya with this: I'm fine, we all are. I miss ya lotts. All of ya'll. I truly do. I hope I see ya'll soon! Bye!_

_Melissa_

Meliss was to tired and her stomach hurt so she really wasn't in the mood to write alot. She couldn't find out what was wrong. It had hurt her for the past 3 days but she didn't say anything to anyone. She figured she ate a bad banana or something but they had built their immune systems up so much she figured it wouldn't last long. Melissa was really close to the water writing the letter. Her stomach really started to bother her. She droped the tablet and layed down for a second. By accident she kicked the tablet. Once her stomach felt better she sat up and saw she had kicked the paper tablet into the ocean.

"Ohh man I'm gonna get killed for this" She stood up and walked back to camp

"Ok enough waiting it's my turn" Eric stood up and walked over to Melissa. She handed him the wet tablet

"What's this" Eric holding the tablet with 2 fingers with an awkward look on his face

"sorry guys" Melissa looked upset

"It's ok Mel, were sure you didn't mean it" Jackson patted her back

"thank--" Melissa grabbed her stomach in agonzing pain

"Mel, are you alright" Jackson held her close

"I think I ate bad fish or a bad banan or something. Don't worrie it'll pass" She said with shortness of breath stumbling over her words. She tryed to smile through her pain.

"Just lay down" Nathan said helping her up with the help of Jackson

------------------------------------------

Once again I'm sooooo sorry! Ohh btw Ana I hope u nailed the audtion!


	24. Bonding Time

Long story short I got a C on a Progress report and I get grounded for 9 weeks or until my teacher tells me mom I'm passing with an A so yeh I'm back! I'm HORIBLY SOrry! But I'm back in action! Also Imma try a new form of writing for a couple chapters.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat on rock by himself thinking about Daley. But his toughts kept shifting. First about Mel, then Daley, the the letters, then Daley, then about the others, then Daley, then about rescue, then about Daley, then about his family and then in walked Daley.

Daley kissed him and sat down a the rock next to him. She could sense somthing was worng with him. She wrapped her arm around his arm and gently laid her head down on his shoulder. He smirked, He felt this inner peace when she was near, like everything was gonna be ok. Like soon they would be married, Soon they will have kids, soon they will live in a little house out of the city in a quite little town in the country, even though he knew that was far away and Daley would never go for living so discluded form everyone else.

Daley: Hunny, what's wrong?

She gently lifted her head from his shoulder and rubbed it softly. If gave him goose bumbs. Her soft touch, her warm hands, the warm breath on his neck.

Nathan: It's just that I wanna be a family now, and I worry about everyone, and my family, The same old story for the past 2 years.

Daley: It'll all work out hunny, it will

She laid her head on this shoulder again, they laid down on the sand and watch the sunset and the reflection on the water. He felt warm inside,like she was right, like it would all be over soon, but he had known that feeling all too much the past 2 years.

---------------------------------------------

Nathan felt someone kick his back. He turned around adn opened 1 eye to see Eric standing above him.

Nathan: ERIC!

Eric:Shhh

Nathan: Why?

Eric pointed down at Daley. She looked like an angel sleeping. She was dreaming of her honeymoon with Nathan. They were on a cruis to Hawaii. They were tanning outside and the intercome was playing a song. One of her favorite songs.

_She's got you wrapped up in her satin and lace.  
Tied around her little finger.  
She's got you thinkin' you can never escape.  
Don't you know your heart's in danger.  
There's a devil in that angel face.  
If you could only see the love that you're wastin'_

I can love you better that that.  
I know how to make you forget her.  
All I'm askin' is for one little chance.  
Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better

I'm gonna break this spell she's got on you.  
You're gonna wake up to find.  
I'm your desire my intentions are true  
Hey babe I know it's time.  
You're gonna see what you mean to me.  
So open up your eyes cause seein' is believin'. 

_I can love you better that that.  
I know how to make you forget her.  
All I'm askin' is for one little chance.  
Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you better_

I can love you better than that.  
I can love you better.  
All I'm askin' is for one little chance.  
Cause baby I can love you, baby I can love you.

That's how she felt about Taylor when Nathan and her were going out. She was singing the song and Nathan was smiling. Out of nowhere Taylor came out in a bikini and tried to sit on Nathan's lap but she wouldn't let her. One of the guards grabed her and threw her overboard. All of the sudden a storm broke out. It was crazy. Tossing the ship from left to right. All of the sudden tehy wash up on a shore by themselves. They search arounf and find they all camp stuff and relized they crashed on the same island.

She was shaking and looked like she was crying

Nathan: Should I wake her up?

Eric: I think so

Nathan shook her gently and she arouse with a gasp. She looked Nathan n the eye and gave him a big hug.

Daley: Thank God were not married

Eric: uutt oohh I think I better go

Nathan looked hurt and like he was gonna cry.

Daley: no, no, no I had a dream we were on out honeymoon on a cruise and we got stranded on this island again

Nathan: Thank god

Daley: What?

Nathan: you still love me

Daley: Nathan, I'll never stop loving you

they pulled into too kiss

Eric: ohh brother I'm gonna be sick

They smiled and kissed. Nathan gave her a big conforting hug and they sat up next to the tree and just talked for hours innoring the chores cuz it was Melissa, Jackson, and Eric's day to do everything.

They worked out the schdule because everyone was so tried all the time they almost didn't have ebough food and water for the night.

----------------------------------

I'll post the next chapter soon. I think it's gonna get more intersting soon. I'm not sure exactly how but Imma do it.

Also I have a little bit of writers block so yeah some parts will be lame but whatever getts me writting right?

lol luv ya'll!

Byez!


	25. Melissa's Secret

Jackson was sitting at the fair moving the logs gently with a long stick he found in the jungle a few days ago when Melissa walked up.

"Hey Jackson" Melissa sat down next to him

"Mel, you should rest" Jackson said about to pick her up to go back into the tent

"Jackson I have chores, plus my stomach feels better, it was proably jus gas or cramps or something" She smiled

"Are you sure?" he looked her stright in the eye

"Yeh" She kissed his forhead

"We'll you tend to the fire, I'll get some water" He kissed her then walked off into the jungle with 2 water juges.

"That man of mine worries to much" She siled talking to herself when Daley and Nathan walked in.

"Worries to much about what?" Daley asked with an armful a fruit followed by Nathan who droped a few Bananas.

"Ohh nothing, so did ya'll have fun on the beach?" he smirked then noticed the friut "hey ya'll shouldn't be doing chores, it's ya'lls day off"

"Well we didn't finish ours yesterday because we were on the beach" Nathan replyed picking up the fruit he droped

"ohhhh" Melissa noded her head

"Umm Nathan do you think you could give me and Mel some time to talk...you know" Daley asked politley

"Ummm yeh sure, that's me que to go I guess" Nathan walked out

"So Mel what's really going on, I mean with your stomach and all" Daley sat down beside her

"Daley, Don't worrie it's been like 2 weeks I'm fine" Melissa smiled

"You've look a little drained though. You shouldn't work today"

Melissa was tired of everyone living in the past

"Daley please stop, it was jus cramps, I swear"

"we just worrie about one another, that's all." Daley tried to sound soft hearted but it came off as though she was worried

"Daley, I mean it, it was cramps, I've always had bad cramps" Melissa was getting a little angry

"Ok, ok sorry" Daley got up and walked up to Nathan

"Is she ok" Nathan asked

"Yeh, she's fine" Daley smiled

Nathan didn't believe her, but Daley really didn't believe herself really. Something was goinf on and she wanted to know what but right then wasn't the time to figure it out. It was too ht out. She was dieing out in the sun.

"wanna go for a swim?" Daley asked Nathan

( Daley knows how to swim really good now)

" Yeh sure, I'll go change" Nathan was about to go back to camp but Daley stoped him

"no need to change" Daley smiled

"But the clothes weighs us down, it's harder to swim" Nathan looked confused

"Wellll..." Daley smiled and ran into the water

Nathan ran in after her. They splashed around a little and had the most fun they had the entire trip. They couldn't explain it, was it that they knew they should've changed, was it they were so carefree and in love. The water was so refreshing and cool. It felt great.

----------------------------------------------------------

Jackson walked back to camp and saw Melissa and Lex sitting there.

"I think I'm gonna go try the radio again, I think I hear a plane signal" Lex ran off but to his dissapontment he didn't

"Mel can we talk?" Jackson asked

"Yeh sure" Melissa sat up

"Let's talk in the tent" Jackson opened the tent flap

"Ookkk" Melissa followed him in

Lex ran back to tell them but they were already gone

"Where did they go" Lex wondered to himself then he heard then in the tent talking. He didn't want to be nosey but he had a feeling Melissa would tell Jackson what was wrong. So against his better judgement he listened

"Mel, I don't mean to be nosy but are you really ok, I mean you've been gaining weight like crazy, your always tired, you throw up alot you have cravings, you have mood swings, That's how Chelsea acted right before she found out she was pregant"

Melissa started to cry

"Mel, are you..." Jackson held her and she shook her head

"Jackson, I'm pregant" The both broke down in tears

"How far along?" Jackson asked softly holding her.

"3 monthes" Jackson wiped a tear from her eye

"I'm gonna be a dad" Jackson smiled he was overcome with joy.

"Just don't tell anyone" Melissa replied

"Yeh, not quite yet" He answered back

Lex was in shock but he heard the tent unzipper so he ran ack to the plane then back to camp to tell them it was nothing. He noticed the tears but tried not to say anything, not that he could. He was so surprised that they were so irresponsible. He ran back to the beach. Eric passed him wlaking to camp. Melissa and Jackson walked into the jungle to sort some things out and Eric walked in the tent to see what he could find out and poentialy hold against someone. He picked up the video camera which he hid behind a sleeping bag Melissa had used the night before. He checked the tape and couldn't believe his ears.

Tape:

_Taylor-_

_"OMG I can't believe I'm talking to myself. But who else do I have I mean I can't talk to Eric and tell him I'm so in love with him it hurts that were not together anymore or how I miss sleeping in his arms and walking up to him looking in my eyes. I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna get him back if it's the last thing I do"_

He was so happy he didn't even watch the next part, but Nathan found the tape. He showed it to Daley. They were in complete awwee. Nathan and Daley put the tape in a plastic container and had a note.

_I would be careful of what you say , always look for a camera. Someone planted it there and we found it. Congratulations Melissa and Jackson, we'll keep your secret. DOn't worrie you can trust us._

_Love,_

_Nathan and Daley_

_-------------------------------_

Melissa and Jackson noticed the container and grabed the video camera and watched the tape then read he note.

"OMG" Melissa was in shock

"Well atleast we know we can trust them" Jackson smiled

"It's not that" Melissa pointed to herself in the tape

"what?" Jackson asked

"Jackson..." Meliss had tears forming in her eyes

"Me your scaring me..." he noticed what she saw in the tape

CLIFFHANGER!!! HAHA I'm so mean! lol I'll post the next part soon, I might go fishing tomorrow so it might be later at night.

Hope you liked this chapter


	26. Lex to the rescue!

"Jackson, is that..." Melissa's speech slowed

"I think it is" Jackson and Melissa got up and ran

They ran to Lex

"Lex Lex, help up" Melissa struggled to catch her breath she ran so fast

"What's wrong guys" Lex asked

"It's in the tent. Lex hurry" Melissa ran after him, he darted to the tent

"Mel, Don't run, you shouldn't run in your condition, and plus he's a kid. I really should do it" Jackson held her arm so she would stress

Melissa just smiled at Jackson. They walked back arm in arm.

Lex was already in the tent.

"Lex, get out of there" Melissa yelled at him

"Ya'll were freaking out over this?" Lex smiled like they were crazy

"YES! GET IT AWAY!" Melissa yelled

"Gosh all over a little spider" Lex laughed

"Isn't it posinous?" Jackson asked Lex

"Nope, not at all" Lex through it out in the forest

"But it was a big as a trantula" Melissa asjed him questionaly

"but it's not gonna hurt you Mel" Lex gave her a hug

"I think it's almost time for bed, I'll go get the others" Lex ran off in search of the rest of them.

Melissa and Jackson had time to talk now

"Jackson I'm worried" Melissa sat down on an old plane chair

"He said it couldn't hurt you" Jackson smiled and sat next to her and patted her back

"Not that, I mean 6 monthes from now, when I'm due. I mean if we don't get rescued I'll have to deliver here" Melissa had a tear in her eye

"Well Daley told me a long time ago that she took a health class at the hospital. She watch a few delivers and she knows alot about it." Jackson held her in a hug

"I'm just worried, that's all" Melissa just held on to him

"It'll be ok Mel. I won't let anything happen to you!" Jackson assured her

"With you everything will be ok" Melissa smiled and kissed him

"lets go to bed" Jackson and Melissa went into the lane and picked the best spot.

The others walked in.

They all went to sleep except Daley. She was tossing and turing. It was so hot in there and Eric was snoring really loud.

"Forget this I'm going for a swim" Daley walked out of the plane.

"dang, I forgot my swim suite...ohh well"

She decided to jus forget it, it was to hot. She just went in.

sorry g2g I'll finsh the chapter later!


	27. Another World

Ya'll I am beyond sorry I haven't updated. I have major writers block. I think this story is almost over. I'm thinking of doing a sequal but I'm not sure. As you can see I changed my account name. Yeh sorry about that but I'm obbessed with Marco from Degrassi.

I hope ya'll can forgive me for not posting in forever. I'll try my best to finish this story up within a few weeks cuz I have a few more ideas.

------------------------------------------

Daley walked out of the water soaking wet. She felt very weak. The water only made her seem hotter. She knew something was wrong with her. She began feeling her pulse all thorugh her body. She tried to scream out for help but nothing came out. All of the sudden she became weaker. She could even hold her eyes open. She sliped into what seemed another world.

_She sat on the green grass. She hadn't felt grass like this in forever. She ran her hand across it. She felt this inner peace. She was sitting in front of a large buliding in which she reconized but couldn't remember what was in side. She didn't want to leave the grass. She layed down and watched cloud formations in the sky. She saw a dog, a leafe, and even a monkey. She closed her eyes, Gently falling asleep. _

_"Daley!" Melissa ran up to her_

_"Melissa?" Daley looked cofused. Melissa was is a pink formal gownwith a baby blue bow on ecah of her sides_

_"Why aren't you dressed?" Melissa helped her up_

_"Dressed for what?' Daley asked_

_"Your wedding silly! You can't keep Nathan waitin" Melissa and Daley ran down the street. _

_Suddenly they heard sierns ever where. There was caution tape up and an ambulance. They went closer to get a better look_

_"Nathan!" Daley screamed_

_"you know him?' the officer looked at them_

_"Yeh were gettin married today"_

_"I'm sorry miss. He was in a car accident. We lost him"_

_---------------------------------_

Nathan walked out of the tent, (he didn't want to sleep in the plane) to see Melissa eating a banana

"Good morining Mel"

"Moring Nathan, Daley awake yet?" Melissa asked

"Daley? didn't she sleep in the plane with ya'll" Nathan asked

"No, she was in the tent with you last I heard." Melissa looked worried

They got up and walked down the beach.

"Maybe she went for a walk, or to get some fruit" Melissa said hopefully

"Yeah your right, probaly" He foreced a smile

Melissa froze in fear

"Mel, what's wrong" Nathan looked at her

"Daley!"

They ran twords Daley.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it was so short but I mean I got really bad writers block here nd I feel really bad not updating. Hopfully I'll be able to have the next chapter up by tomorrow.

Thank you to my loyal readers who never stoped reading!


	28. Sweet Misery

**Heyy! Umm I would like to say sorry if me saying "ya'll" got on anyone's nerves, and to the person who asked me to stop using it, I'm sorry. I'll try, it's just that I live in the south and that's how I talk, and they talk like that sometimes in the show too...**

----------------------------------------------------

Melissa and Nathan rolled Daley over on her side

"Melissa check for a pulse" the bushey headed boy called back to her runing up the beach to get the first aid kit.

Melissa scrambled. She felt a strong pulse, steady heartbeat, and strong breathing.

"What could be wrong with her" Melissa sighed with dismay.

"I know she's not sleeping..." It struck Melissa. She knew what was wrong. It happened to her when she was sick over a year back. Melissa ran down to the ocean with an empty water bottle, and filled it up. The colder the water the better. She ran back to Daley, Nathan still not back yet. She grabed a bandana from her back pocket and wetted the cloth. She placed it on Daleys head, then she poured the rest of the bottle over her face.

_At the funeral she sat still. Still crying over her lovers death. She cried and cried. No one and nothing made her feel better. She sat still in a chair in the back of the room any from everyone. The only thing in the world that would help her now was Nathan, but he was gone. Gone forever. The worst part was Taylor was driving the oncoming car. The car that hit Nathan. She was going to the wedding. Her achol levels were through the roof. Even the thought that Taylor was in jail for years couldn't help her misery. She could't drive, couldn't walk, couldn't even speak. She didn't even know how she made it to the funeral. Melissa was a good friend. She draged her out of the house and helped her, but she made it worse. Daley knew Melissa and Nathan were best friends, She always brought up memorys of when he would make her smile. Daley cried more and more. Jackson walked up to her. She wouldn't even look up at him. He foreced her up and they walked to the casket. She couldn't look at him. Jackson made her. He turned her head for her. It was Eric. Daley stood there confused._

"Nathan!" The young Asian female called out

"I'm here Mel" Nathan ran up out of breath

"Kiss her"

"What how will that help" Nathan asked her questionaly

"Just do it" Melissa seemed more hopeful then ever

Nathan kissed her then sat back. Nothing happened. Melissa sat there just waiting, like if staring at her would help. Daley turned on her back. Nathan jumped back with dis belief. Daley ,lunged forward into a hug.

"your alive" The redhead cried out. She had never been so happy in her entire life

"What, How?" Nathan looked at Melissa

"She was traped in her dream. Its when you feel all drowsy then have no strenth left. Then you get sucked into a dream that feels so real it's a realitly. The only reason we could wake her up is because in her dream something happened to the person she loved most, most likely you, and because you kissed her it made her feel like nothing bad ever happened and woke her up. It's hard to understand, but it happened to me."

"Don't tell Lex, I don't want him to worrie" Daley looked up at Nathan

"Ok, But you need to eat something, I can hear your stomach growling now'' Nathan smiled up at her.

---------------------------------------------------------

**I know cheesy and lame! lol But originly in the tape I had it that blood was everywhere and Melissa had a misscarige then I changed it to a spider because I wanted the baby in the story, then Daley was gonna suffer from a spider bite, then I was looking them up, and all the simpitons I gave her would eventually end in death which can't happen, so sorry it's a little sappy.**

**In the next chapter I promise some Melissa/Jackson and Nathan/Daley**


	29. It's Time!

**6 Monthes later**

**-------------------------------------**

The day was going by like usual. Nathan and Daley were gathering fruit, Taylor was tanning, Eric was plying tricks on Taylor, Jackson was fishing, and Melissa was boiling water, sence she wasn't allowed to do anything else. She was almost 9 monthes pregant. She knew the baby was coming any day now, and she was gonna have the baby on the island. With everyday passing the young soon to be mother prayed longer and longer that they would be rescued, not for her, but for her baby. Rasing a baby on the island would be insane. There was no diapers, no baby clothes, little milk, no bottles. There was tons of dieses the baby could catch.

Daley walked into camp with an armful of bananas. She handed one over to Melissa.

"Here eat up, you need the strength" Daley smiled and sat down next to her.

Melissa looked really pretty today. She seemed to be glowing. She was wearing her purple top with a towel wrapped around her because she forgot to pack maternity clothes. She even chuckled at her own joke.

"owww" the young Asian woman cried in pain

"Mel" Daley ran over to her "What's wrong" Daley helped her lay down and brought a sleeing bag from the plane for her head.

"it's jus my back, it's been hurting all day, and my stomach has been feeling funny all day too..." Melissa closed her eyes

"Mel, I'm not leaving your side, your have signs of labor.. I took a class. Hon within a few days you'll be a mother" The young redhead smiled at Melissa.

"Wow I can't believe it's actully almost time" Melissa smiled

"SO have you thought of any names yet?" Daley asked

"We haven't descided yet"

"I'll go get Jackson so ya'll can talk, if you feel even a little pain in your stomach call me right away"

"ok" Melissa called to Daley as she started walking away "Daley!" Daley turned around "Thanks" They smiled

-----------------------------------------

Jackson walked into camp and sat next to Melissa

"Hey" he leaned into a kiss

"SO what are we gonna name our little bundel of joy?"Melissa smiled sitting up

"I was thinking Maria for a girl and Kevin for a boy, Maria was my grandmothers name, and Kevin is my fathers middel name"

"What about Carla?" Melissa sugguested

"Nah, what about Peter"

"Peter? Haha funny" They both laughed. It was scilence for a second then Melissa came up with something else.

"I was thinking Corey Jackson Jr. for a boy and Shanea for a girl" Melissa saw a smile on Jacksons face.

"How about Shanea Maria Wu Jackson... or if you want the girl to take your last name first..." Jackson trailed off with his sentence

"Perfect... so it's settled" Melissa smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Jus think in a couple of days were gonna be parents!" Jackson exclaimed

------------------------------------------------

"So Nathan..." Daley sat down next to him on a log over looking the ocean

"Daley, this sucks" Nathan was very blunt

"What?"

"That Melissa has to go through labor on an island, no drugs to help the pain, no doctors, no bottles, or baby clothes, or diapers, or cribs, or pacifers." The bushy head answered back

"Nathan, She'll get through this. Don't worrie" Daley laid her head on his shoulder. For the first time in a long time, he believed Daley was the only person in the whole world who could ever help him through his depression.

"DALEYYYY!!!!!!" The couple looked at each other. Where was it coming from?

"Melissa!" Daley and Nathan ran up to camp. Melissa was laying down with her hand in Jackson's. She knew it was time. he baby was coming.

"Nathan, get me a few blankets, and some warm water and something to clean with." Just then Taylor, Eric, and Lex came running up to camp to see what all the comotion was about. "Talor get the siccors from the first aid kit, and Eric,Lex,Jackson and I need to get her into the tent NOW!!!"

They picked Melissa up and carried her into the tent. It wasn't as easy as you'd think. Nathan brought in a bowl of luke warm water and all of the blankets they had, and an old shirt. Taylor brought the entire first aid kit, so Lex went through it.

"eww I'm gonna throw up, I'm out of here" Taylor practily jump out of the tent

"I'm with ya sister" Eric followed her out.

"Ok what now" Nathan asked Daley

"I need all of you out of the tent like now, except for Jackson"

Nathan, and Lex walked out.

"Melissa, listen to me, don't push until I tell you to" Daley pulled Melissa's pants off and place a blanket over her legs then slipped on some gloves."Ok tell me when it hurts"

"IT ALWAYS HURTS!" Melissa screamed out in a full blown sweat. SHe became screaming uncontroably

"Melissa PUSH!" Daley screamed out.

The cycle contuined for 10 more mintues.

"Ok I see the head, I see the head" Daley smiled "1 more push"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Melissa cried out in un unbarable pain

"It's a boy!" Daley smiled "Wanna cut the cord daddy?" Jackson cut the cord he was amazed that he was a dad with a girl who he really wanted him around.

Daley wrapped him in a blanket and handed him over to Melissa.

"Oo mmyyy" Melissa smiled and held her baby for the first time.

"I need him back, I need to wash him off now" Daley took him back and gently washed him off. Melissa squeald.

"Here" Daley handed Corey Jr. back to Melissa "I'm gonna go tell the rest of them"

Daley walked out of the tent to see Nathan pacing back and forth and the rest of them worrying too.

"It's a boy" Daley smiled. Nathan ran up to hug her butt--

"DALEY!!! HELP!!!!" Melissa cried out


	30. Shanae Maria Jackson

"Daley!" Melissa cried out from the tent.

Daley ran back in to the tent.

"Daley it hurts!" she pulling her black hair in hopw that it would ease the pain. This pain hurt more then delivering the baby. It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life.

"Mel, I think it's another one" Jackson looked up and smiled. He gripped Melissa's hand

"Were having twins!" Jackson was so happy.

"Hey, why don't you take Corey out to meet the redst of them, while we try to get this baby out of her"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Melissa screamed, she just wanted it all to be over.

"Melissa, I need you to relax, the baby is turned. Mel, it's serious. I'm not a doctor, I don't know how to turn it. I need to get this baby out now. She's losing oxgen. When I say push, push harder then you ever had ok" Daley had a seriousness in her voice. Melissa knew the life of her little girl depenede on her pushing with all her might.

"Annnndddd PUUUSSHHH" the redhead was trying to pull the baby out.

"It's a girl!" Daley smiled. She cut the cord, wrapped the baby in a blanket and and handed her to Melissa.

"I got my Shanae!"

"Here let me clean her off" Daley head the baby gently noticing she was smaller then Corey. Daley ran out of the tent into the plane. She grapped a little eye droper from her bag trying to get fliud out of the baby's mouth. Trying to help her breath. It wasn't working. She sat there tears in her eye. Lex walked in.

"Daley, what's wrong"

"I couldn't save her" she cried. She handed little Shanae over to Lex."Help me tell them". Lex nodded.

They steeped out if the plane. They saw Daley's tear stained cheeks.

"I tried to get the fluid out of her mouth, I tried to help her breah, but I couldn't" She cried more. She colpsed onto the ground. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I sorry". Nathan wraped his arms around her.

"Shhhh Daley, it's not your fault" A tear escaped from nathan's eye as well.

There wasn't a dry eye around. Even Eric and Taylor cried.

"I'll go tell her" Jackson got up and walked into the tent.

---------------------------------------------------

Sorry so short but I needed to have something bad happen right before this next part. Jus so you know. This fan fic is almost over. Only a few more chapters. I wanna thank all of ya'll 4 ur amazing support and reviews. I'm writing to fan fic's right now so I hope I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow.


	31. Rescue!

"Jackson, waite!" Daley yelled pointing up at the sky.

"Is that a.." Taylor looke up

"A Plane!" Lex yelled.

They ran down the beach. Running, screaming, jumping. They knew they might never have another chance. This is the first time they had ever seen any sign of rescue and they were not about to give it up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack, look down there" the other man pointed at them.

"How did they get all the way out here?"

"I don't know, but they sure look like they're in trouble! We better land and pick them up." The polite landed the plane.

"Ooohh my god!" Daley ran up and huge the man who stepped out of the plane.

"Who are you, How long have you been here, and how did you get here?

"We are Nathan, Daley, Lex, Jackson, Taylor, Eric, and Melissa is in the tent" Nathan answered back.

"We've been here for almost 2 years" Daley added.

"We were in a plane crash heading to a school field trip" Taylor added.

"Ya'll are from the plane 29 DWN aren't you?" Jack walked forward a little.

"yupp basicly" Eric trying his best not to crack a joke.

"Were's the rest of ya'll? I mean the reports said there were 11 people missing, that only equals 7" The other man said looking down at a piece of paper.

"They, kinda didn't make it" Lex kicked some dirt around

"ooh I see, well lets get ya'll back home"

They all were overwhelmed. After the counless sleepless nights, all the prayers they had prayed, all the pain they had indored, it was finally all over. They jumped around and huged. It was like all of their Chilloweens put together. A matter of fact it was Chilloween. Not only did they welcome a new baby into the world, but they were going back into the normal world and it felt great.

"Hey what's the date?" Nathan asked.

"It's July 1st (my birthday)"

"happy Chilloween!" Nathan yelled

"This has got to be the best Chilloween EVER!" Daley smiled and kissed him.

Both men had a confused look on their faces.

"It's a made up holiday we made up over a year ago."

They nodded in approval.

"I'll go get Melissa" Jackson's smile faded as he remembered he just lost her baby girl, and Melissa didn't know yet.

"Mel! Were rescued, were really really rescued!"Jackson pulled her out of the tent. She was stil holding onto Cody.

"Ohh My GOODNESS!" Melissa screamed "Heyy, where's Shanea?"

"Mel, right now just be happy" Jackson took Cody from her arms. Melissa didn't know what he mean't but she was just hapy hey were going home and she could show her mother and father her babies. Even though in the back of her head she hoped they wouldn't be mad.

They all loaded onto the plane and flew off. They were gonna see their panernts again, their friends. They were gonna have their bed, and their clothes, and TV, and the computer, and EVERYTHING back!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOO Sorry so short, but I really needed to end this, I mean it's over 30 chapters long and writers black has finally won over me. But there will be one more chapter.


	32. Home Sweet Home

"On behalf of all of us at Hartwell we are very happy to have ya'll back with us" The princpal of Hartwell high annoced at an assembly dedicated to them.

"Were happy to be back"Nathan smiled at Daley

"Yes we DEFFINATLY are" Daley looked out at the hundreds of students.

"Life out there was unbelieveable"Eric added

"Really, I mean I had to get dirty and not wash my hair for 35 days can you say eww" Taylor actting like her usual self.

"We had many ups and downs out there" Jackson stepped up to the mic

"We had illneses, storms, hearts acks, breakdowns, sunburn and more"Jackson stepped back

"We found water, food and found a way to make water"Nathan smiled

"we had an election for a leader which Jackson won. It's kinda funny 'cause me and Nathan were runing for it on day 2 but Nathan fell out of coconut tree"Daley gigled

"thanks for bringing that up Day"Nathan said sarcastly gripping her hand behind the podium.

"Me and Taylor fell down a cliff and Jackson and Lex pulled us up" Melissa added.

"And me and Jackson had to twin babies, unfortunaly our little girl died" Melissa looked down not wanting ht student body to see her tears.

"And I got trapped under the plane and only Eric was with me so I almost was paralized. And a strom took the plane into the ocean on day 11. I almost got eletrictuted that night trying to save us. It came back a few days later and we pulled it up from the beach and I got scrapped by the log which I bleed healivly from."Nathan stepped back

"I almost died from an allergic reaction to oysters. Melissa gave me a spring loaded needle."Eric added

"I had leeches stuck to my leg on Day 1"Daley contuined

"But we did have good times."Lex smiled

"On Day 1 Abby,Ian,Jory and the captin went to search the island. A few days later we found Abby alone in the jugle dehydrated. We nursed her back to health. She orangized a dance, that had to be the best thing that happened on the island."Jackson contunied

"Don't be modest Jackson, Taylor organized a imaganary holiday on day 18 called Chilloween and Jackson sang us a song" Melissa smiled

"We had our own monthly hoilday 'Chilloween'. Lex smiled and looked up at his big sister.

"Beging on that island brought us closer together"Nathan grabbed Daley's hand for everyone to see

"Me and Nathan are in a relationship, we have been for over a year and a half, and were engaged"Daley smiled at Nathan kissing his cheek

"and Me and Jackson are to" Melissa added

"Wow it seems like ya'll had a hard time out there" The princpal added

"We really did" They all said in unison and gigled

"We spent WAYY to much time together" They also said in unsion again

"we can tell" The prinpal laughed

"lets give them a hand" The entire assembly clapped.

"Please don't aplaud. It wasn't to make each other pround, it was to save our lives, which all of us hadn't escaped with" Jackson motioned for Daley to break the news.

"We had 4 people die. Abby, Ian, Jory, the captin, and Shanae, Melissa's daughter"

"Were going to be back next year, but we will be back in the 11th grade." Jackson blurted out

"Even me" Lex smiled.

"Lex..." Daley out her free hand on Lex's shoulder.

"ookk I'll be in the 6th grade" the auditoruim burtsted out in laughfter.

------------------------------

And there it is. The END! I REALLY wanna thank all of my readers and all of the reviews I recived. It's hard to leave my first fan fic on this site and say im done writing it tear...lol. I'm not sure if I'm gonna do a sequal or not. I've been writing more Degrassi fan fics right now, but you never know. Look out for me.


End file.
